HiruMamo Moments
by sammiedathan
Summary: Random stories about HiruMamo. A newly realized addiction can lead to new things.
1. Wedding and Heartbreaks

So to all my HiruMamo readers out there, let me start with the fact that this isn't a continuation of Progression. Second, this is a one shot. And third, I almost cried writing this one. Enough said.

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

* * *

Hiruma looked at his surroundings. The church itself was ready for the event that was bound to happen in less than 20 minutes. He stood still at the entrance of the said church, eyeing every person that had passed by him. He recognized most of them due to his trusty black book. Of course, he brought the said thing with his person. You'll never know when blackmail worthy material would happen in the midst of the celebration. Knowing that nothing unbelievably embarrassing will transpire at the moment, he decided to pay his respects to the celebrator.

Upon opening the door, the bride and her mother turned their heads towards him. It was like one of those cliché chick flicks where everything would turn into slow motion.

"Hiruma!" the bride said in surprised.

"Anezaki." He replied. Madori-san sensing that the two needed some alone time excused herself muttering something about supervising the last minute changes and preparation. As the two was left alone, awkwardness crept in their midst. Hiruma can't help but stare at Mamori in awe. She was breath taking in that wedding dress.

"You look beautiful." The words finally went out from his mouth. He saw Mamori play with the artificial curls of her hair (made especially for this special day), self-conscious. He reckoned that she was taken aback by his sudden outburst of compliment.

"You clean up nice yourself." She responded but failing to look back at him. It was a wise decision on her part for if she ever made the mistake of looking back at him. Who knows what he was capable of doing. As he scanned her longer, he felt his chest tighten, air escaping the grasp of his lungs and his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

"How the fuck did it end up this way?"

"You were there Youichi." Of course he was there. He was there when everything between them fell apart. He was there when they threw each other mixed signals that they were going to be together forever. He was there when they threw signals of their feeling towards each other. He was fucking there when she finally gave up on waiting for him. He was their when his best friend asked him if it was okay if he (the best friend) dated Mamori. He was there when he shrugged it off as if it was nothing to him. He was there when his best friend asked her out. He was there in their first year anniversary. He was fucking there when he proposed to her. Heck he was the one who suggested how his best friend should propose to her. After all, it was how he was supposed to propose to her given the right time would come. But he guessed karma was being a bitch on him because the right time never happened. And his best friend Musashi took the love of his life right under his nose. It ate him inside for everyone knew that they were meant together, Anezaki and him.

"Why did I let it fucking happen?" his voice was hinting regret. Something he never felt in his lifetime. He lived his life to the fullest, never regretting anything. Guess there was always a first for everything. And his first and only regret was letting it all happen because he didn't fucking said anything.

"I don't know." Mamori still refused to have eye contact with him, as if finding her shoes was the most interesting thing in the world. He sighed, something he wouldn't do in any normal given day. And just like that, silence enveloped them. "But if you just said something then maybe…" Mamori finally looked back at him. At that moment, he saw the tears that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. Indeed if he just said something.

"Don't fucking cry in front of me now fucking Anezaki. I don't fucking do make up." He tried his best to return into his normal self. After all he was here in this room to give his blessing. Not to make her cry over something that never happened.

"Sorry." She apologized with a sniff.

"Tche, I better check on the groom" before I can't stop myself from kidnapping you. He never did say those few last words to her. He turned his heels towards the door, ready to leave the room. He checked her for the last time. He knew that it was already too late to say anything but he also knew that he have to at least say it, at least once before she becomes a married woman.

"I fucking love you Anezaki." With that he left the room, shutting it tightly behind him.

Musashi's door was already open when Hiruma decided to pay him a visit. Kurita was also inside the room. The fucking fatty gave him a sympathetic look. Kurita wasn't exactly against the fact that Musashi asked Mamori for her hand in marriage but he wasn't thrilled about it. One of his best friends was going to get married and the other one was miserable though he (Hiruma) would try to hide it from everyone. Beside half of him expected that one of them would gather back their senses and do the right thing. And the right thing was for Hiruma to end up with Mamori.

"Fucking fatty check on the fucking bride." Hiruma commanded. There were a lot of things that he wanted to talk about with Musashi before the ceremony. Things he wouldn't and couldn't say with a spectator even if it was Kurita.

"Rot in hell!" Hiruma half shouted half whispered when Kurita was out of hearing distance.

"Hiruma" Musashi replied calmly.

"Don't you dare fucking make her cry or I swear I'll bring you to hell myself." Musashi nodded. He knew for a fact that it was eating Hiruma inside. But how can he leave Mamori in his hands when he wasn't going to act on it. Musashi had always loved Mamori but knew better not to step between what was happening the two. He was ready to accept that they were meant for each other, really he was. Yet years had passed and Mamori was still waiting for Hiruma. It was hard for Musashi to see the woman he loved wait for the man who wouldn't even admit of his true feelings. So he asked for Hiruma's blessings to ask Mamori for a date. Of course he expected that his best friend would laugh at him, possibly fire all his armories against him and send him to hell and back. After a 3 seconds glitch on Hiruma's part, he chuckled and stated 'how could I possibly care?' Though he acknowledged that of course Hiruma cared for Musashi could see the slightest change in his aura after that day.

"This would have been you, you know. And I would have been the one standing in your shoes. I can always see myself as the best man in your and Anezaki's wedding but here we are." Musashi muttered. Hiruma just stared at him with his mastered black face, his infamous façade. "She never did stop loving you and frankly I was half expecting you to take her away from me."

"I already fucking give you my blessing but if you make her cry…"

"You could shoot me."

Hiruma stood right next to Musashi. If one moment he would let himself get lost in his imagination, he could very well imagine that she was walking towards him and not to his best friend. For that elapse of time, he would let himself imagine. The maid of honor had just finished her walk which finally revealed a stunning Anezaki Mamori. If he thought that she was already breath taking earlier, then he couldn't fathom another better word to describe her right now. Her father was walking her through the aisle. The sound which was supposed to sound sweet and beautiful sounded like Hiruma's own death in his ears. This beautiful, breath taking, amazing angel was walking the aisle and he wasn't the guy waiting in the end. (Though he is there because he is the best man) Wasn't she supposed to walk down that same aisle for him?

Suddenly their eyes met which cause her to stop midway. She was saying something to him. If the groom was someone else, he would have agreed to what she was or rather wasn't saying. But contrary to popular belief, Hiruma was a good friend, in fact a great friend. He would never stab Musashi at the back. Nope, he would rather stand still, take in a huge amount of air and shove his feelings further to the depths of his being. So he looked away, indicating that he wasn't going to stop this wedding.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people. The union of Anezaki Mamori and Takekura 'Musashi' Gen…"

"Should anyone here present or know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" At that declaration of the priest, Hiruma could feel all (exaggerating) eyes directed towards him. Even Musashi and Mamori gazed at him. Everybody felt that the priest's pause was longer than the usual when in reality it was just the usual length of pause. Every second consumed with a loud tick.

"Very well then." The attention went back to the priest. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now…" the priest was interrupted when all of a sudden Hiruma stood up from his seat. The church went to eerie silence. He stared at the couple who were standing still by the altar. Another 3 second glitch happened in his head before he was able to pop a bubble. He grabbed his MK16 and rested it on his shoulder. Giving one last look, he started walking out of the church. He wouldn't admit it out loud but his feet felt gooey at that moment. Strength was nowhere to be found. He waited patiently for Mamori's cries for him or Musashi's declaration that he forfeit but it never came. He stood another 5 seconds at the entrance, chanting the words 'Don't do anything stupid' in his head over and over again.

"I would never stop loving you fucking Anezaki Mamori." He declared to the whole world to hear before finally walking out of their wedding and out of their lives.

* * *

I really appreciate those who review. Plus it gives me the energy to write more fics. Goodbye for now.


	2. Accidents and Fights

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

A/N: So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind. Anyway from now on, i would take request for the next chapter. Any random stuff that has to do with HiruMamo. Of course it would be a in order.

* * *

As the door shut, the priest cleared his throat. The chills that were running down his spine through the whole ordeal is gone. Now he can finally focus at the task at hand, marrying two people that just seemed to be wrong for each other.

"Where was I?" the priest asked a rhetorical question. His mind wandered at the image of the bleach blonde demon walking out the church premises. He was not fond of the infamous Hiruma Youichi but he can't help but feel pity towards the young man. Yet he wasn't getting paid to do pity, he was getting paid to do a ceremonial wedding, one that was almost in its ending.

"I now pronounce…"

"Stop" a bare whisper interrupted him yet again. 'What is it with young people nowadays and their need to interrupt me in my ceremony' the priest thought to himself. He looked at the source of the bare whisper, asking unspoken questions.

"I can't"

"Mamori-san" the groom said, worry taking over his expression.

"I'm sorry Musashi but I can't. I still love Hiruma and I don't think I'll stop loving him." Mamori apologized. She took off the ring from his ring finger and handed it back to Musashi. "I was never meant for you." She continued before running off.

OoOoOo

Mamori stood at the entrance of the church, searching desperately for a sign of the demon anywhere. But not even a trace of him was found. The tears started rolling of her face yet refusing to give up. She ran all the way to the main gate, her feet aching for running in heels. With a mental curse, she took the veil of her head and got the killer high heels off her feet.

"YOUICHI!" she shouted in desperation, the tears fogging up her eyes. Due to the lack of oxygen running towards her head, she raced outside the main gate not knowing that a vehicle was going in her way. The moment her body stepped into the street, the vehicle collided with her thin frame. Not a second passed and she lost consciousness due to the impact.

Mamori awoke at the irritating sound of a beep. As she slowly opened her eyes, she felt her body ache all over. With her eyes half opened, a bright light offended her sight which made her lift her hand to block it. At the back of her hand, she saw an IV line taped neatly. 'Great' she thought sarcastically. What woman ends up in a hospital right after their wedding? Suddenly everything went back in her mind. She didn't have married. She was going to but then she ran away, terrified of the thought that the love of her life, Hiruma Youichi was vanishing in her life perhaps forever.

Mamori observed at her surroundings and saw Kurita on her side along with the original Deimon Devilbats except for her ex-fiancée and the commander tower that is.

"Minna, Mamori-chan is awake!" Kurita shouted with glee that shook the entire floor.

"Mamori-neechan I'm so glad you're awake. I thought you were gone for the count." Sena expressed his glee upon seeing his childhood friend/protector alive and wide awake.

"Ne, Mamonee how are you feeling?" Suzuna butted in.

"Mukyo, Mamori-san is finally awake. Glad max!"

"Madam Mamori had finally awoken to bless us with her beauty." Taki exclaimed as he made his infamous twirl around the hospital room. it was still a puzzle to everyone how he managed to do sucjh a thing without feeling nauseous after.

"I'm glad you're awake Anezaki-san."

"Minna, arigatou." Mamori paused for a moment, trying her best to phrase out the question that was nagging her the moment she realized that everyone was not there. "Where is Musashi-kun?"

Everyone looked at each other sheepishly, as if trying to signal each other to answer the question. of course, none of them wanted to answer such question. Even Taki-kun who was the most idiotic of the group knew not to answer the question. It was a good thing though that Mamori's mother was on the room to break the thick ice.

"Why don't we let Mamori rest for a while? I'm sure her body is still feeling sore." Everyone agreed and went out of the room in the speed of light except of course her mother.

"Where is Musashi? I would like to apologize to him."

"He's looking for Hiruma."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you dearly and Hiruma is his best friend."

Hiruma Youichi stared at his old looking best friend. He wiped away the blood in his cut lips. 'Damn that old man and his strong fist' he thought as strain of blood appeared on his hand. The two had been in arm to arm combat for about an hour now. and Hiruma was sure that Musashi made more damage to his person than he could ever make to the fucking old man. He fought hard to keep his balance as dizziness was starting to take over.

"Just go to the hospital demon!" Musashi spat to him. Musashi's eyebrow was also cut, so his vision was starting to get foggy. "I don't have time for your childish games."

"Tche. DIE!" Hiruma shouted as he launched himself to the 60 yard magnum. Hiruma had a valid reason as to why he was picking a fight with his best friend. All his frustrations, his anger, his heartbreak boiled down to this fight. Of course he was glad that Mamori finally got her head together and ran after him, but he was still angry beyond words at the fucking old man. Who was he to try and steal Anezaki Mamori from him? So yes, he was picking a fight now because after all of this would die down, they would all go back to being best friend. Because no matter what happens, they were best friend even if that said best friend was him. Hiruma punched Musashi on the head, sending the kicker into oblivion of unconsciousness. With a pant of air, Hiruma collapsed on the ground next to Musashi. He grabbed the phone on his pocket and dialed 911 before losing his own consciousness.

An icy cold hand was atop hers and it sent a chill along her spine. She opened her eyes, afraid that it may have been the Grimm Reaper awaiting for her soul. God, she prayed it was not so. She had a lot of things to correct, to do, and to accomplish. Her life mission wasn't done yet; it was only starting to begin. She sighed at the sight of a bleach blonde spiky hair.

"Youichi" her voice came into a bare whisper.

"You're fucking stupid fucking Anezaki."

"What happened to your lip?" she inquired upon seeing the swollen lower lip of his.

"I had a fight with the fucking old man"

"I'm sorry."

"Just fucking take a rest." He replied and kissed her in the forehead. She smiled at the sweet gesture. Somehow everything seemed to be alright with the world.

* * *

Click review or pm me if you want me to write a request from you HiruMamo fans out there.

-sammie out-


	3. A Bet She Made

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I claim no ownership on Eyeshield 21 and its characters. Thank you very much cruel reality.**

 **A/N:This chapter is in response to Hyperdrive 24's request. I hope I've written it according to your liking. But I still apologize in advance because of my lack of expertise on the flirting department. This might not be like how you imagined it to turn out. Again I'm sorry.**

 **Also shoutout to the two other reviewers who named themselves as Guest (both of them.) I really appreciate the review.**

* * *

Suzuna originally was not the observant type of girl. Usually she would just go around do her usual things not bothering with the happenings around her. But that drastically changed when her idiotic brother went missing. Now she tries to observe every little detail that would normally went unnoticed by common people.

The first time she heard the sake loving coach of Deimon Devil Bats mistakenly took Mamonii and Younii as a couple, her pride was hurt. How did she not notice that? There were hints here and there. Oh sure it was never obvious, but just how? So she made a mental note to observe more the bickering duo of Deimon. Maybe Duboroku was into something, something big and juicy.

"Surely I'm missing something!" Suzuna shouted in frustration. It had been almost a year since she made it her task to get Mamonii and Younii admit their feeling for each other. After observing them for a couple of months, she did make her conclusion. The two had something in between them, an undeniable spark that the two of them were too proud to admit. She let herself drop into her living room's floor and sighed. Of course she knew it was never going to be easy but when the two of them as thick headed as they are and now that they were in their final year in highschool, it just made her mission impossible. How on earth could she make them admit?

As if a gift from heaven, a certain magazine which lay forgotten beneath the sofa caught her attention. She crawled to grab it and instantly read the cover. She searched the page of that certain statement that caught her attention. Scanning the whole article, an idea finally hit her in the head.

OoOoOo

Mamori stomped in every step she made, determine to lose the skate loving girl behind her trail. Suzuna had been nagging her about her (Suzuna's) ridiculous notion about how Hiruma-kun has a crush on her (Mamori). Hiruma having a crush on her, hell will freeze over. Of course she reckon that the famous so called demon of Japan is capable of humanly feeling as oppose to popular belief but for him to have a crush on her? That was just pure ridiculous and crazy. Of all people why would he have a crush on her? There were plenty of more girls he could fall for, girls that could actually match his own person. She sighed and halted in her steps. The mere idea of Hiruma having a girl on his arm made her cringed.

Mamori turned around and faced Suzuna.

"I'm telling you Mamonii."

"Suzuna for the very last time, Hiruma-kun does not like me like that. Will you just drop the subject!" she almost shouted.

"How about we make a bet for it?"

"You know I don't make bets Suzuna-chan."

"If you win I'll completely drop the subject forever. I'll stop teasing you and plotting for you two to finally get together."

"I'm all ears." Mamori replied with interest. Suzuna made a sly smirk. She knew that her bargain would sell the previous Deimon team manager to her case.

OoOoOo

Mamori looked at her whole person in the mirror and sighed heavily. Her skirt was higher than usual, exposing some of her thigh skin. Her uniform hugged her feminine figure all the more, highlighting the curves and breast more too. To top it all, she wore a bit of make-up, sure it was too light to make any big difference but she wasn't used to it. She sighed once again and asked herself how did she end up doing all of this?

All of this for a stupid bet, a bet she had with Suzuna. Why did she agree to it before hearing all the ground rules, the important stuff? Normally she was more rational than that. But on the other hand if she wins the bet Suzuna will finally leave her alone. 'One week, just one week. Dress up, flirt to any guy in front of Hiruma for a week. That's all it takes for a lifetime of peace and quiet from Suzuna's match making'.

FLASHBACK:

"I win if Younii confess to you before the week is up. And you'll do the consequence." Mamori flinched at the thought of whatever Suzuna was planning. "If I win you'll have to ask Younii out on a date."

"What?!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Mamori sighed yet again for the nth time before finally heading out of her house.

OoOoOo

Hiruma Youichi was asleep or pretending to be asleep at his classroom when he heard noises coming from the entrance gate. Having sat at the chair nearest to the window that was over-looking the said gate, he took at a peek at the barbaric noise makers early in the morning. If it was any other person, he would have shut his eyes for some sleep again but the object of fascination and whistling was not any other student. He rubbed his eye for a good second, maybe he was hallucinating. He did lack sleep for the last couple of days. Then at the corner of his eye, he saw an imbecile love sick male student walk up to his 'fucking manager'.

"What the fuck?!" he almost fell from his sit at the sight he was seeing. The fucking Anezaki Mamori smiling at the boy, giggling at some idiotic thing he was saying and placing her hand on his shoulder. Did hell just freeze over and he wasn't told?

When Mamori was out of sight from the second floor of her classroom, she let out a heavy breath she didn't know she was holding. She can't explain why but she knew for a fact that Hiruma was looking over the window the time she was walking to the entrance. And to live up to her bet, she flirted with the guy who wasn't really that good looking. But who was she to complain anyway.

OoOoOo

The next day during lunch time, Mamori regretfully found herself sharing lunch with one of her male classmate. She didn't know exactly why and how it all happened but it did. Maybe it was due to the fact that she lacks flirting experience to begin with and the weight of Hiruma's presence altogether bombarding on her. Her classmate was talking about something she only pretended to listen to when a certain blonde headed demon caught her eye.

'Why is Hiruma-kun looking at me like that?"

"Anezaki-san is something wrong?" she felt guilty right away. She knew she was supposed to be paying all her attention to her (shivers) lunch date (shudders) but everytime she did, Hiruma would easily steal back her attention and he wasn't even doing anything to get it in the first place.

With the lack of response and so little time to think of, Mamori-san suddenly feed the male classmate of hers one of her lunch food. The boy blush a crimson red and she couldn't do anything but smile. When she averted her attention back to Hiruma, he was already gone.

OoOoOo

3rd day of the bet, Hiruma was walking aimlessly along the corridors of Deimon High when he passed by a room with an Anezaki talking to yet another guy. It was by a mere half a second but he knew that she had glanced his way. He should have just walked away but his legs betrayed him. He watched the two of them, pretending hard that he wasn't even looking. So he opened the large window of the hallway and sat at it. His back leaning for support on the wall so that one of his peripheral visions was spying.

The guy was dangerously close in proximity to his fucking manager but since she wasn't the least bothered by it he decided to do absolutely nothing. Mamori was already cornered by the guy and her back was against a table but still no protest from her. He look like he was about to kiss her but she held a finger on his lips and just winked at the guy. Then suddenly with a sly smile, she pressed her mouth near the guy's ear whispering something even Hiruma's ears couldn't hear. When she was done, he poked the guy with the same finger she had used earlier into his mouth, this time using it to make him back off a bit. With enough distance between them, Mamori walked away from the guy. But before she was able to make it through the door, she looked back at the guy and send a flying kiss and a cute bye-bye gesture.

Hiruma didn't bother facing her and placed all his attention out the window. 'What the fuck is she doing?'

OoOoOo

By the 4th day since the commencement of the bet between the two original female of the Devilbats, Hiruma was irritated beyond words. He thought spending some time supervising the Deimon Devilbats would shake that head of the fucking disciplinary committee but somehow he was proven wrong. (The Deimon High rule was only against participating any club activities. It did not say a thing about supervising.) As it turned out, she was still at it. in fact, she was at it as we speak.

Mamori wiped away the sweat that was falling from Monta-kun's face. She knew better not to include Monta on the bet since the catching expert of the team has a not so subtle crush on her. Yet she couldn't do anything about it since Suzuna was there keeping a close eye on her. She made a mental sigh. What was everyone going to think about her now? She eyed Monta and notice how red his face was and how hot he was becoming. She just hope that he wouldn't pass out.

"Are you okay Raimon-kun?" she said in her sweetest voice ever and made a gentle killer smile. Then she placed her forehead on his' forehead to check on his temperature. The heat radiating from his body increased but she just kept at it. Two seconds had passed and she distant herself a bit from Monta. She was about to walk away when suddenly she found herself kissing him on the cheek. By that time, Monta finally collapsed.

The other team members had gathered around them when Mamori felt a strong grip held her wrist violently. She looked at the direction of her assaulter and found Hiruma with a very pissed off face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING IN YOUR HEAD FUCKING ANEZAKI!" Hiruma shouted with a boom that the entire team member cowered in fright. She blinked at him in confusion though she had an idea what he was getting angry at.

"What? You finally got tired of your fucking goody two shoes that you made yourself the unofficial fucking school whore!"

-SLAP-

"I am not a whore Youichi!" she replied with an intense voice that hinted a bit on the fact that she was really hurt about what he just called her.

"I couldn't fucking care less if you fuck all the boys population in the school, just don't fucking do it in my field."

-SLAP-

OoOoOo

That was it, she didn't care about the bet anymore. She didn't care about whatever and how annoying Suzuna could be. She has to forfeit on the bet and nope she was not going to ask Hiruma on a date even if it was the last thing she had to do. So she got her phone from her pocket and started texting Suzuna.

Mamori wipe away the tears that were travelling down her face. His words cut so deep and stung so much. A whore, how dare he call her that. Of all the foul words and the insults he could have thrown at her, he had chosen that one. Who did he think he is? What right does he have to use that word on her? Did he even stop and think that maybe she had a reason for her to suddenly act like that? He should have known better. He should have because he was observing her. She knew that he was observing her because she only acted that way when she was around. She had a bet to win. She had a point to make. She threw a pillow aimlessly.

"What the fuck?"

"What are you doing here?" she spat at the blonde headed demon, which was standing by her window. She was him placed a familiar box at her nightstand.

"What the fuck are you doing fucking manager?" his voice was calmer compare to the one he had used earlier against her on the field. She got up from her bed and walked towards him.

"Get out!" she tried shoving him back the way he had come in but he was stronger than her which made her objective futile. He placed both of his hands on her shoulder and she stiffened.

"Don't let anyone else get fucking close to you damn it. You're not allowed to flirt with anyone. You're still my fucking manager. You're still my fucking slave." Hiruma rant in a low voice then he placed his mouth near her ear.

"I'm the only one allowed this near to you." Before she could recover from what he had just said, he was already out of the room. Trust Hiruma Youichi to be in and out of a room in a blink of an eye. All of a sudden, she remembered the familiar box that Hiruma placed on her night stand. She was right it was a Karaiya Creampuff box filled with the heavenly delicious goodness. At the center of the inside of the box was a note with a neat folding. With just one look she could tell Hiruma placed it himself.

'I can fucking tolerate the bossy version of you better. And I'm fucking sorry. –Hiruma-'

Maybe Suzuna wasn't that far off of her theory, but it didn't mean she had to know it.

* * *

 **I know, I suck at writing flirtatious Mamori and for the third time I am sincerely sorry.**

 **To remind everyone who is reading, I'm taking request from anyone for the succeeding chapters. You could PM me or Review.**

 **-sammie out-**


	4. Don't Love You No More

No Copyright Infringement Intended

A/N: Okay first things first, if anyone has a good idea for a next chapter I'm all ears. This fic took place during HiruMamo's second year like in the anime/manga. Also don't let the chapter title mislead you this fic was just inspired on the song Don't Love you No More by Craig David it is not entirely based on that. Lastly, I know that this event would never ever happen in a million years but the idea won't leave me, so yeah. Note Hiruma might be OOC on this one. Enough said...

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, the wind gushing through in a soft manner and the birds were chirping joyously. To any person, that day could have been a great day. And to most people in Tokyo especially in Deimon High it was just any normal day. However Hiruma Youichi was not most people, he was beyond anyone could ever imagine.

The moment he woke up that morning, he had a nagging feeling something out of the ordinary was going to happen to him (given nothing ordinary happens to him). Now Hiruma was not one to ignore his intuition so he put an extra effort to put up more walls on his defenses that day.

Upon arriving at Deimon High for morning practice, he had shouted at his fucking teammates for being lousy early in the morning. He had a small and fun banter with the fucking manager. The damn monkey caught all his throws and the fucking shrimp was running fast just your usual average morning practice of the Deimon Devilbats. During classes, Hiruma didn't pay any attention to every class he had. He sat there in his chair and casually type on his laptop with no teacher batting an eye at him. And in lunch, the fucking manager even gave him his bento. She had started making him a bento ever since they started to become erhm…closer as what normal people would say. If you ask him though, he would say that it was her mother hen nature kicking on her.

The day was almost over and much to Hiruma's surprise, it seemed that his intuition was wrong after all. Half the period of his last class, he decided to get out of it. The teacher was talking about things he already know anyway so there was no difference if he skip it or not. At the time he was out of the room, he could have sworn and he always does that the teacher and his classmates breathed out a sigh and relax a bit.

He was already halfway to the clubroom after spending a good half an hour at the rooftop when a female not from Deimon caught his attention. He smiled, genuinely smiled at the sight of the lovely female. The girl had a black hair, typical Asian small eyes and a thin figure. Her lips were cherry red and a tanned skin tone. He continued his walked and she followed suit until they were within the clubroom area.

"I need to talk to you Youichi" she spoke in fluent English.

"When did you arrive? You should have fucking called." He replied in Japanese.

"3 days ago." She still talked with the western tongue. It irked Hiruma a little bit, sure this girl in front of him had been living in the State for two years but she couldn't have abandoned her native tongue altogether, right?

"3 fucking days and you hadn't told me? This must be fucking serious for you to travel all the way back here in Japan." She averted her gaze, refusing to glance at him. This was really something serious; maybe this was what his intuition had been warning him all day.

"I can't do this anymore Youichi."

"Fuck what?" this time he spoke in equal fluent English.

"Us, you're here in Japan while I'm in the States. You promised you were going to follow in the States but 2 years had passed and still you're here. Its better if we forget about each other." He eyed her incredulously.

"I guess what I'm saying is, is that whatever it is we have between us is over. I don't love you anymore Youichi. I'm sorry." He stood there completely taken aback. This girl to whom he had promised to be with, this girl to whom he stayed loyal to had call everything off between them like it was nothing.

"Fucking do whatever you want." He stated when he had managed to regain his composure. After hearing him say those words, she held a tentative smile on her face and bowed in curtsy before running off in her own merry way. A 3 seconds glitch transpired in Hiruma before he was able to turn around and decided to head inside the clubroom proper. Yet before he was even able to take one step, he saw Mamori standing there with a look of…pity and something else he couldn't figure out. Sure the girl might have said those words in English but Mamori was also fluent in that language being quarter American and all. He tche'd and finally took that dreaded step, Hiruma Youichi don't do pity. He never needed pity in his entire life, especially not from Anezaki Mamori.

OoOoOo

With only two people inside the clubroom, peace and quiet was to be expected. With that two people being Hiruma and Mamori it wasn't that farfetched especially if they were going through their plays. Oh it was quiet alright but not entirely peaceful, at least not the type of peace Mamori had gotten used to over the course of time. She was doing her part as the team manager like she usually does of course but Hiruma on the other hand. Hiruma was sitting in his chair idly, his laptop long forgotten on the sofa. He had a blank face to which Mamori worried.

She would glance at him every now and then and he wouldn't notice. It was like he wasn't even there. She sighed, she heard the whole thing that transpired between Hiruma and that unknown girl. Okay just maybe the important stuff. Stuffs that went along the lines of I don't love you anymore. Mamori slumped in her chair; she never knew that Hiruma was involved with someone else. And here she thought that maybe with a tinge of hope of maybe he likes her the way she likes him. It stings a little bit like a deep cut applied with alcohol instead of an iodine solution. Then the wound itself wouldn't heal fast, leaving you with a nasty feeling and a ugly, annoying scab.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she found herself saying all of a sudden. It caught Hiruma off guard which made him finally look up at her for the very first time. He was strong, everyone knew that. in fact during practice he acted all the same as if nothing had happened. Quite the contrary though, she saw passed his façade. She knew him that well; in addition she was proud of it.

"Tche. There's nothing to talk about fucking manager." He tried his best to spat those words indignantly. He almost attained his goal, anyone would have been fooled but not her. So she stood up from her chair and walked her way to Hiruma. He stared at her dumbfounded, inching for his trusty M60 to keep her away from him.

"She's stupid, idiotic, moronic, foolish, imbecile and any other word to describe how dimwit she is. And just because she doesn't love you anymore doesn't mean nobody love you." She stated while embracing him. She was still standing so his head was positioned on her stomach as her hand hugged his head.

"I'm here Hiruma-kun. I love you as a friend also…" she thought for a minute if it was okay for her to say the next part. It was not the way she wanted to confess to him but he ought to know. He ought to know that she was here, always had been by his side. Never leaving him, taking care of him, looking out for him and falling for him.

"Also I like you more than just a friend." She released him from her hugged.

"I'll always be here Youichi-kun, waiting patiently for you."

* * *

Don't shoot me. I swear its not my fault, the fic just wrote itself. But please do leave a review or criticism on what you think about this chapter.


	5. Got Used To

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

A/N: I'm back with only 2 days had passed. I wasn't supposed to write early but then the idea had been on my mind almost at the same time the previous chapter had been so here I am. So this fic happens in HiruMamo's college years. I don't normally do this but since they are both accounted as guest...

Ekae02: Thank you for liking the previous chapter. I hope you find the courage to confess to your best friend without ruining your friendship.

crecentomoon: I'm so glad that you still read my fics. I know how you feel, I myself hate the idea of Hiruma liking someone else than Mamori you know ideas doesn't leave me alone until they type themselves in my laptop. Hehehe.

Oh yeah before I forget I'm still accepting any request since my idea factory had been worn out recently.

* * *

The cold breeze of early morning sent Mamori jolting up from her bed. She had been tossing around her bed since she decided it was time to sleep which was around midnight. Upon finding that it was already 2 am, she groaned in annoyance. She just wasted 2 good hours of rest due to the fact that she can't sleep. 2 hours and not even a minute of shut eyes took over her. In fact, she had been feeling insomniac for the last couple of days. Or it would have been more accurate if she said that she hadn't been sleeping from the time when Hiruma stopped staying over.

Mamori grabbed a pillow at her side. Strangely or not strangely it smelled just like Hiruma. She remembered it clearly, the way his body just seemed to belong on her bed. She missed the slight snores he makes whenever he was in deep sleep. She longed for his body heat radiating beside her every single night just mere inches away. And she felt incomplete waking up in the morning with none of his limbs holding her delicately as if she was the most fragile thing in the world.

How could she have gotten used to him beside her in her bed in such a short span of time? She could count the times when he had decided to sleep over. It had only been five times, five times. Yet she was missing sleeping beside him and snuggling next to him as if they had been doing it since high school. Mamori scolded herself. She shouldn't be feeling like this. They weren't dating, they didn't like each other like that (at least that is what they kept telling people) and their relationship was only based on mutual respect, professionalism and a pinch of friendship.

Mamori lay at her bed again, trying desperately for some sleep. If she couldn't get even an hour of shut eye, Hiruma would be all over her. And she would fight back defending herself, maybe storm off the field then regret doing so in the night. There were plenty of times when she was tempted to just tell him she was having a hard time sleeping at night because of the lack of his presence. But then he would just cackle at her, teasing her for being dependent on him and his ego would shot up to the sky. She let out a heavy breath, sometimes she just really hate Hiruma for doing the things he does.

OoOoOo

Mamori walked groggily towards the Saikyoudai Amefuto clubhouse. Her head ached and her vision was blurry. Earlier that day, she almost slept at one of her classes and for the first time she didn't mind doing so but then the teacher did mind which forced her to keep awake until the end. Which was saying a lot for that class consumed most of the afternoon much to her chagrin. With every step she took, her legs felt more and more squishy. And almost a meter away from the door of her destination, her legs failed her. Due to the lack of energy, she accepted the fate of her body collapsing to the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but was surprised when it didn't come. Two strong hands supported her which made her look up to thank the angel that had saved her. Mamori was surprised to see a demon instead of an angel.

"Fucking go home."

"But we still have to go over the plays." She protested and he grabbed the folder from her, still supporting her with his other hand.

"I'll go over it myself. You fucking need some rest. You look fucking awful fucking manager."

"Gee, thanks Hiruma-kun that's just what a girl needs to hear."

"Kekeke." Mamori stepped away from his support. With barely enough energy she managed to stand on her own two feet.

"Can you come over tonight?" she blushed at her directness. She readied herself for the chuckle and teasing he was bound to throw at her but like earlier from her fall it never came.

"Tche, sure. Wait inside I'll fucking call the fucking lizard to get you home. You're clearly not on the right fucking state to be walking alone."

"Arigatou Hiruma-kun."

OoOoOo

Mamori knew that she should have been sleeping and she would have if only she could. She really did felt tired all over but she still has her insomniac problem. Granted it was night time yet but still when Hiruma Youichi give you a time off you don't go wasting it by sitting around trying to do your homework but failing miserably because of the lack of better thinking and sleep. Judging by the sunset, she reckoned that the afternoon practice was about over and that made her wished that Hiruma was already on his way.

"I fucking told you to rest fucking manager." His voice boomed inside her room.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Then fucking analyzes these tapes." He tossed the said object at her study table. She jolted in shock, lack of sleep make her jumpy.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun." She turned around and faced him. But instead of standing by the door, she had already found him lying comfortably on her bed. His posture was inviting, mocking her with the rest she desperately wanted to achieve for some time now.

"Fucking come here." She eyed him suspiciously. 'What in the world is this demon thinking now?' But she still followed his orders and walked towards him. When she was near enough, he instantly sprung up and grabbed her right wrist. Her eyebrows crossed each other. He had his infamous smirk on, which only meant bad news for her.

"Sit" she obliged just like an obedient trained dog. In a second, Hiruma's face was already inches away from her. She closed her eyes expecting something painful but only felt a soft brush on her lips. She opened her eyes and almost fainted when the scene finally registered at her clouded brain. Hiruma was kissing her on the lips.

Not breaking the lip lock, Hiruma slowly lay at the bed with his back first. And because of Hiruma's hold on Mamori's head she went with him. Soon they were already bot sprawled out in the bed when they broke the contact.

"Hiruma-kun."

"Let's fucking sleep." He placed his hands around her waist to bring her closer to him. She did snuggled closer and hugged him back. Finally some sleep.

* * *

Sort of short and cliche. What do you think? Review or PM me.

-sammie out-


	6. Saikyoudai Onsen Trip

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

 **A/N:This fic is in response to crecentomoon's request. I know I should have written this earlier but I was busy studying bacteria particularly the disease causing bacteria. Anyway I tried my hardest to make Hiruma as possessive as possible. And I wrote it with less conversation because I really think Hiruma is more of a man of action than words. So yeah here you go crecentomoon.**

 **Hyperdrive 24: Thank you for the compliments. I really do try hard to make it as real as possible.**

 **asma raya: Here is your wish.**

* * *

Hiruma was sweating like a madman. His dark colored turtle neck shirt was drench from top to bottom. His too tight jeans hugged his legs more, if that was even possible. His back was leaning against the wooden wall that separates the male hot spring from the female hot spring. His M16 strategically placed on his dominant hand, ready to shower his bullets to the fuckers who dare step close to the wall. His eyes were closed to make the heat bearable, due to his state of fully clothed.

If it was up to him, he wouldn't even step a foot at the boiling place. He acknowledged the benefits of hot spring but he wasn't one to go to such things and bathe with people in public. He liked his privacy. But of course, the oldest of the fucking Hahaha brothers have to suggest such a thing. Saying along the lines of the Saikyoudai team should do a little more bonding like the way they used to in Deimon. And everyone else chimed in saying they should go to a Saikyoudai Wizards Onsen Trip for the weekend.

Hiruma wasn't even listening half of the conversation since he wasn't planning to join. But all of a sudden the fucking team manager was starting to talk to him about how excited she was. Different scenarios ran in his head that moment. The plan was for a whole weekend. The fucking shrimp won't be there to prevent those perverted team members from peeking at the female hot spring. She would be surrounded with at least 2 dozens of egotistical, hormone driven males from both the team and strangers. There was also that pressing truth that she was fucking oblivious as any person could get. Fuck, there was no way out of it. There was no way he was going to let her be alone in that jungle for the weekend.

One fucker made a mistake of walking near the wall. His eyes snapped open and almost like a machine, the M16 pointed at the poor guy. The guy shrieked in fright as he raised his hands in defeat. The guy's was quivering too much that even his Adam's apple was also doing so. Hiruma motioned the guy to beat it and he did scamper away from the wall. No one was going to step within a 1 meter radius to the wall if he had anything to say about it. And if they wouldn't listen, he could always let his bullets do the talking.

He could sense the weary stares he was gathering from the other visitors, the mock he was getting from the fucking dread and most importantly the resentment from his team members. He chuckled inwardly; it was always a good thing to remind those fuckers their status to the fucking manager. Not that his status with the manager was any better himself. Quite to popular belief and the ongoing blabber in Saikyoudai, he was not dating Anezaki. Their relationship was mostly platonic in public and with a lot of kissing and sleeping besides each other in their private moments. To his surprise they never did discuss about it. And they said that the female species was one to discuss matters like this.

"Hiruma-kun I'm done now." Hiruma's eyes bulged out in a split second. How did she knew that he was guarding her?

"Tche." Hiruma willingly stood up from his position. When he reached the exit of the onsen, he gazed one last time to his fellow male species. They all paled at the sight of Hiruma's evil look. It would be awhile before they try to peek on the other side of the wall.

OoOoOo

Mamori was already dressed in the most appropriate way when Hiruma emerged from the hot spring entrance. Her head was tilting to the side and that fucking goofy smile of hers was plastered all over her face. Instantly her smile turned into a pout, making her fucking cuter than she already was. 'Fuck her and her mannerism'

"You should really change soon Youichi-kun." She said with a not so subtle laugh. She was the only human being that dared to laugh at the famous demon and lived to tell the tale. He was going to make her pay one of these days. But for now, he really does need to change.

OoOoOo

"Mou Hiruma-kun, stop following me." Mamori instantly looked back at her demon tail. His eyebrows perked in question.

"We have the same fucking room damn manager!" he spat back at her, reminding her of the bedroom arrangements they were stuck with for the rest of the weekend. Mamori blushed madly like a red tomato. She was embarrassed at the fact that they had managed to get everyone's attention and for forgetting that they were indeed sharing a room for this trip. Of course they weren't supposed to be doing so but then some stupid player forgot to book a room ahead in time. When they reached the place, there were only enough of rooms to accommodate them. Five rooms can accommodate 4 people, 1 single room and 1 good for two. Hiruma was willing to give the single room to the fucking manager but then Agon took the keys before he was able to utter a word. So they were stuck in this mess.

Mamori was already on her pajama's, reviewing the recorded tapes she had packed along with her in Hiruma's laptop. She was still technologically challenged so she deemed it was useless for her to purchase her own laptop. Accidentally, she had pressed the exit button of the video. She panicked, Hiruma was still on the shower and she had no idea where to locate the video on her own. So just like any normal human being, she started pressing random buttons until she came across a file entitle Fucking Manager. She looked back at the shower doors, convinced that if she clicked the folder Hiruma would come bursting it. 'Wasn't there a saying that goes, "Curiosity kills the cat"?'

She opened the folder anyway.

 _There are plenty of upside to having Anezaki Mamori as the fucking team manager. For starters, she is intelligent. There are times when I could just fucking set back and let her do all the work. Also I could rely on her during crucial moments of a very hard game. Secondly, she is a mother hen which makes taking care of the team a piece of creampuffs kekeke. Third, she cleans up after everyone making the clubroom spotless. It was fucking easy maneuvering around the said room when everything was as organize as the way she makes it. Lastly, she is pretty enough for me to use it for the team's advantage in gathering Intel._

Mamori can't help but smile at what she was reading.

 _Now that the fucking good sides were already ranted, there is also plenty of downside to having the fucking Anezaki as the fucking team manager. First of all she is intelligent. I despise the way she could figure out my every move. The way how she anticipates my every move, the way she could tell if there is something off. She's too intelligent for my liking. Second, she is a mother hen. Sometimes it goes out of hand that she treats the team members as babies. Fucking woman doesn't realize that American Football was a life or death kind of sport until now. For fuck's sake she makes every little scratch a big deal. Third, she cleans up after everyone. She's making everyone else rely too much on her. She's fucking making them lazy to pick up a towel or two. It irks me even more to find her busy cleaning up the mess when she was supposed to be looking over the videos we took when we were out gathering Intel. And lastly, she was pretty. She could literally melt any guy in her hands but she doesn't know it. She's fucking oblivious. She doesn't even see the way those creeps look at her as if they were trying to undress her with their fucking eyes. She refuses to see the perverted eyes that were ogling her every fucking single time. The fuck, no one should do that. It takes up half the team's focus and it isn't fucking healthy._

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mamori jumped in surprised, banging her knees at the table in the process.

"Mou, Hiruma don't surprise me like that!"

"What the fuck are you reading?"

"Uhm…" Mamori tried to exit the app but managed to click something else. He eyed her suspiciously and she cowered in guilt. He always hated it whenever she tried to cross his boundaries. And reading his most intimate thought even if it was about her was one of those boundaries that should never be crossed.

"I didn't mean to really. I just stumbled upon it."

"Tche of course you didn't mean to find it. But you fucking meant it when you fucking read it, fucking nosy." Hiruma maneuvered himself around Mamori and got the laptop into his hands. She followed the laptop with her gaze, it was then she realized the reality that he was only wearing a towel to cover his physical 'goods'. She scanned him from head to toe, taking note at the toned muscles that she was not given the luck to see every single day.

"Keep your eyes to yourself fucking manager kekeke." He muttered before throwing his laptop on the bed and walking towards the closet.

* * *

 **Hate it? Like it? Tell me how I did. And requests are still needed (desperately may I add) for the continuation of this fic. Either click the review button below or PM me. Thanks.**


	7. Sickness and Nightmares

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

A/N: This fic is in response to Dragonette's request. I'm sorry if it didn't turn out as cute as you would have imagined. I actually have two versions of this fic but I decided to put this one because the flow of the story is better. I hope you don't get too disappointed that you'd stop reading my fic. (That last one goes to everyone as well.)

Ekae02: I know how you feel. I myself just had my midterms examination last week. And I still got an upcoming long lecture exam on Monday. Its fine if you can't make suggestion and request as long as you won't stop reading my fics.

crecentomoon: It's a relief that you actually like how I wrote your request. Your approval means so much for me. Thank you.

Hyperdrive 24:Thank you for liking the last chapter and for reviewing.

sreader-san and Ayanami: Well guess what? I decided to write a Saikyoudai Onsen Trip part 2. It would be the next chapter because you two had requested it and I'm your HiruMamo fiction writer genie (that was a mouthful).

Lastly to all my readers, if you don't have a fanfiction account and you want to know exactly when I update my fic or write a new HiruMamo fic, you could follow my twitter account written on my account page (or whatever that page is called). Thank you

* * *

The wall clock ticked loudly as each seconds pass and to a young lady who happens to be waiting for her boyfriend at an empty kindergarten school, it was infuriating. True, she was not one to get annoyed easily by silly things but no female wanted to be kept waiting by her boyfriend and biologically she was 100% certain that she was of the female descent. And of course there was also the fact that she had been waiting patiently for almost 2 hours now.

"3 hours" she corrected herself upon looking at the annoying ticking clock. Her gaze went to the classroom door, noticing for the 3rd time as the female security guard of the school passed by. By now she was also certain that the guard would have kicked her out of the room if she hadn't known her boyfriend. She guessed it was one of the perks of dating the infamous demon of Tokyo, Hiruma Youichi.

Mamori sighed for the thousandth time that midday. Her mind wandered off a bit, thinking of the situation that had happened 2 days ago. She automatically felt stupid. There was a 20% chance that he won't be picking her up at all. Because 2 days prior back, they had a huge fight which seemed silly to her now. But then again ever since she had gotten this teaching job, he never and she meant never failed to pick her up during Fridays and the calendar on the wall beside her was telling her that it was in fact Friday. She sighed yet again. There was always a first time for everything.

As she was about to gather up her things to finally leave the room, her cellphone suddenly rang. It was from an unregistered number. She was hoping that it was one of Youichi-kun's many numbers.

"Mushi mushi, this is Anezaki speaking."

"Hai Anezaki-san this is Haruto-kun. I was wondering if Hiruma-san is with you at the moment. He still hadn't showed up for work which was unusual itself and there is also a very important meeting that would start within an hour that needs his presence." Youichi's male secretary had blabbered so fast that she almost didn't get what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry Haruto-kun but I hadn't heard from Youichi-kun for 2 days now. Have you tried his calling his apartment phone?" Mamori was starting to get worried. She knew what important meeting he was talking about. Youichi-kun had been working on it for months and for him to miss it was unlikely. Even if he was held hostage somewhere, he could always find a way to get at the meeting.

"Hai, several times in fact but it will just go directly to the voicemail. He had been absent since yesterday. I just thought that maybe he was on one of his quick trip or with you"

"Wait, he had been absent since yesterday? Why hadn't you called me earlier?" by now she was frantic. She hadn't heard from him for two days and he was absent for two days. What if he was really held hostage or worse, dead?

"Like I said I just thought that he was on a trip or spending a day with you Anezaki-san." For a smart secretary, Haruto-san could be an idiot. He was supposed to have affirmed his theory ages ago.

"I'll go looking for him." She ended the call right away and texted every living person on her contacts. People might think that she was going overboard but what was the probability that Hiruma would be missing since their little argument? There was no probability at all. So she ran out of the classroom, almost bumping the security guard on the process and out of the school grounds to look for her missing boyfriend.

When a person is missing, a normal person goes missing for more than 24 hours the relatives would go to the police. But when it comes to Hiruma Youichi missing for 48 hours, police couldn't be bothered and they could be useless at the matter. In fact, Hiruma himself told Mamori that if he was going to be missing the first place she had to look for was his apartment. And sure enough, she found herself standing in front of Hiruma's apartment door. It was a good thing that Mamori was a self-proclaim girl scout who carries her spare key to Hiruma's apartment because she really don't know how to unlock a door using the burglary way.

The moment the door was opened; Cerberus the demonic looking dog came rushing out. Due to the sudden sort of assault from the loyal canine, Mamori screamed. Her scream was so loud that it could have wakened the slumbering demon from the pits of hell. And it really did waken the demon from his version of pits of hell.

"Shout the fuck up fucking girlfriend!" Hiruma retorted a scream. He was lying at the couch, his eyes still closed and his left hand massaging his forehead. She closed her mouth instantly and she blinked several times. She went inside the apartment, closed the door behind her and walked towards him. He was only wearing a bathrobe and a pair of boxers. His skin was paler than usual but his face was red.

"Youichi, are you sick?"

"What tipped you off? Was it the fucking fact that my head felt like splitting into two right now?" he replied with sarcasm. Mamori kneeled beside the couch. She placed a hand on her forehead and the other on his forehead.

"You're burning. Oh, why hadn't you called me? I should have been taking care of you. Now you're going to miss you're important meeting because you're still sick." The words won't just stop coming out from her mouth that she almost didn't notice him mumbling incoherent words.

"What was that?" she asked.

"We were having a fucking fight." She smiled. Youichi could be cute and clueless at times.

"Youichi, just because we were having a fight doesn't mean that I'd stop caring." There was silence between them. "Let's get you to change into fresh clothes, fed and well rested okay."

"I'm not a fucking baby fucking mother hen."

"Oh shush, you might not be my baby but you are my boyfriend Hiruma Youichi. And for your information if you still hadn't figured it out, I love taking care of you." It was almost easy to miss, but Mamori could have sworn that she saw a faint smile from him.

"I can fucking feed myself fucking Mamori." Hiruma was protesting wildly as Mamori tried her hardest to feed the soup to him. Mamori took his time of talking as the cue to shove the spoon down his undefended open mouth.

"Now was that painful?" Hiruma uncharacteristically rolled his eyes while swallowing. Not a second passed and she scooped another round but this time Hiruma didn't protested.

"Take these medicines." She stated when he was done eating the soup.

"Stupid mother hen."

OoOoOo

Mamori was sipping her midnight coffee while checking some papers when suddenly she heard a whimpering noise. She looked at the sleeping Cerberus. He was snoring but not whimpering. Then she gazed at Hiruma's bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, the way she left it just in case. As she focused on the door, she concluded that the whimpering was in fact coming from his bedroom.

The sight of Hiruma sweating profusely from a nightmare was a new experience for Mamori. His head kept on turning, his face was in a crunch and sweats were beading down probably from every single sweat gland he had. His hands were going back and forth from unclench to clench. His feet were kicking invisible enemies. She had to wake him up before something worse happens.

"NO!" he shouted with terror and sat abruptly. His breathing was heavy. His eyes looked empty. If she hadn't made her presence be known, his tear duct would have started opening.

"What happened?"

"What the fuck are you still doing here? Go home!" it was his defense mechanism talking. Even in his sick moment, he wasn't going to allow her to see his very vulnerable side.

"It is already past midnight. Do you still want me to go?"

"Tche, of course not damn it." He covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? Should I sleep beside you?"

"Like I fucking said, I'm not your fucking baby. And you'll only get sick if you fucking sleep beside me. You can't be fucking thinking that I'm going to return the favor of taking care of you fucking girlfriend."

"We'll see about that." She sat beside him. They were face to face and she could still see the worry evident on his handsome face. She got both of his hands on her own. They were far larger from hers and slimmer. She stared at them in astonishment. These hands were the exact replica of its owner. Calloused and edgy made from the battles that were fought and won from his previous years. For years these hands were the only hands that supported him and healed his numerous wounds he wasn't going to share to her. She knew Youichi enough to know how hard it must have been for him. She knew it was not his fault that he was what he was. And she didn't resent him for being defensive all the time. In fact, it was one of the reasons why she admired him too much.

"I love you." She stated while staring at his eyes.

"I'm not fucking dying." He got his hands from her grip.

"I know but I just want to remind you that I am in love with you Hiruma Youichi. And no matter how ridiculously insane, well-guarded and mind puzzling you get I'm never going to leave your side until I die."

"Tche, even death itself can't take you away from me fucking girlfriend. Carve that in your head."

* * *

Do I really have to say it? Fine (rolls eye), click Review and let me know what you think.


	8. Saikyoudai Onsen Trip Part 2

No Copyright Infringement Intended

A/N: Hello! As promised I give you the 2nd part of Saikyoudai Onsen Trip. I have a long lecture exam tomorrow but because I love you guys I wrote this instead. Okay fine, I just hate studying. Happy now?

Hyperdrive 24:Hmmmph, I'll think about it. But no promises yet.

sreader-san: Well, here is your request with not that long of a wait. Like I said to Hyperdrive 24 I'll think about it since you two have basically the same suggestion/request.

crecentomoon: I'm a sucker for last lines actually. If you notice in my fics usually I end up with someone saying something. And about your request, I'll have to let it run around my head for awhile before I could promise you anything.

* * *

Mamori was twisting and turning at the queen size bed. Her companion, the quarterback and team captain of Saikyoudai Wizards Hiruma Youichi was a few feet away from her. It wasn't like it was the first time they were confined at a bedroom with only the two of them. She couldn't count all the times that they had been in these same situations. And frankly she shouldn't be feeling nervous of it.

For goodness sake, they had numerous things that could make anyone question just what exactly they were to each other. There were several times that they shared a deep, heated kiss. There were nights in her bedroom or his apartment that they had cuddled and slept beside each other. But this time, it felt different sharing a room with him. Because this time, all of their other teammates in Saikyoudai knows that they were sharing a room.

'Stupid Agon-san' she thought to herself. Slowly, she sat up at the bed, leaning at the headrest. Hiruma was comfortably sitting at the couch with his laptop on his lap, typical. He was wearing a thin white sleeveless shirt and a pair of boxers. He was so underdressed compared to her matching pajamas.

"Can I ask you something Hiruma-kun?" she muttered while staring intently at him. She didn't intend to at first, but as she continued staring, she can't help but showered herself with the lovely sight of his toned biceps.

The question made Hiruma paused for a moment in whatever he was doing in his laptop and gazed at her for a split second before going back to his work.

"Hmmm" was his only response. Mamori interpreted it as a go signal from him.

"Am I really that clueless?" Again, Hiruma paused and looked at her but this time his gaze was of the questioning kind. "I know that you know that I've accidentally read whatever it was that you wrote about me in your laptop Youichi."

Hiruma tche'd and an arrogant grin plastered in his face.

"You can fucking answer that yourself." He closed his laptop and paid her his full attention. "Try again fucking manager."

"What do you mean?" she looked down, soothing out the tiny wrinkles from the comforter. She knew just what he meant but she was hoping that she was wrong. When half a minute had passed (not that she was counting) and he didn't retorted back, she finally look up at him. His laptop was still closed, just sitting beside him and his eyes were digging holes at her person. Never in her life did Mamori ever witness Hiruma this focused on something else other than Amefuto. The thought made her blush wildly.

"Kekekeke" Hiruma burst into laughing, making her blush even more. As sane as she was, she grabbed a pillow beside her and threw it at his cackling face. He was about to curse at her when she threw another smaller pillow at him. He then sneered but managed to repress his laughter. He grabbed the pillows from the floor and situated it atop his trusty loyal hardworking laptop.

Mamori was crossing her arms at her chest. Her eyebrows were in a cross as well. She was trying hard to stop blushing and look completely annoyed at him. Somehow by some miracle she was pulling it off. Hiruma as well crossed his eyebrows; challenging her will. Mamori was inwardly taken aback at his response but she made it her mission not to lose this one silent battle.

A couple minutes had passed and neither one of them were nearing the breaking point. The room was filled with complete silence. Mamori admitted that getting Hiruma's 100% attention was drowning her. Her heart had started pacing faster than usual a second after his challenge. She felt the butterflies in her stomach which she fought hard not to notice, for if she continued drowning in them, she was going to lose.

"We both know that you have another fucking question in mind." For the first time ever, Hiruma willingly forfeited their mini battle. Hiruma smiled at her, genuinely smile at her. And her heart took another dive at the drowning liquid that was filled with nothing but Hiruma Youichi. She gulped, she had it bad.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" His smile went wider, a mere inch away from his respective ears. He grabbed the pillows that were previously thrown at him, walked towards the light switch and turned it off.

Mamori's breathing became heavy. Each step he made was matching her respiration now. She gulped yet again. They were alone in a hotel/onsen room. No parents (Mamori's) situated at the next room. No Cerberus to annoy them. And to top it off, no team mate was also situated next to their room. They were completely out of their acquaintances radar.

"Scoot over fucking manager." His statement took her away from her train of thoughts. It took her a second before she was able to comply with his command. He situated himself at her side, and then he stared at her. Hiruma did the most uncharacteristically romantic thing ever. He kissed her in the forehead.

"I really like you Youichi-kun, more than friends."

"That's fucking late now isn't it fucking manager?"

"Why?"

"We're basically a couple."

"We never know, after all you think that I could literally melt any guy in my hands."

"Tche, as if you fucking would." He let go of her face and lay at the bed.

"You're right. I've already melted the only guy that matters anyway." He looked up at her in a question.

"You." She stated in a matter of fact.

"Quite being fucking sappy, fucking girlfriend."

"You know, I don't mind having that title at all."

OoOoOo

"Let me help you with those Mamori-chan." Ukyo said as Mamori came went down from the stairs with her things. Before he was able to take a step further towards Mamori's general direction, he found himself being pointed with Hiruma's trusty M16. Now that Mamori was officially Hiruma's girlfriend, it gives him the right to be possessive. And Hiruma was the definition of possessive.

"Youichi-kun" Mamori stated calmly, with a scolding undertone. Hiruma retreated the gun and made a step closer to Ukyo and whispered in his ear.

"When we arrive at Tokyo, you're going to give me fucking 10 laps in a fucking crabwalk fucking hentai." Satisfied with the look of terror in Ukyo's face, Hiruma walked towards Mamori.

"What did you say to Ukyo?"

Hiruma played innocent and took Mamori's things from her grip. She was taken aback at his action and he took that moment to kiss her on the lips before walking on ahead to their bus.

Almost all the team member's mouth hang open with the exception of Agon and Jumounji.

'Now to call the rest of Deimon to tell them that our plan was a success.' Jumounji thought to himself as he fished out his phone.

* * *

If you still hadn't located it, the Review button is just right below. Click it and let me know what you think. Okay? Okay.

-sammie out-


	9. Not Over You

**No Copyright Infringement Intended**

 **A/N: This chapter is inspired by the song Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw. So the ending was also shocking to me. I didn't know I was going to make it turn that way but well...**

 **sreader-san: Thank you for agreeing that I am your HiruMamo writer genie. And I like listening/reading everyone's comment. It makes me feel that I have a social life.**

 **Hyperdrive 24: Everybody needs a little push every now and then, don't you agree?**

 **Ayanami: You're welcome. Let's not discuss about my exams now.**

 **Xei: The previous members of Deimon Devilbats are the sneakiest people there is, next to Hiruma of course.**

 **crecentomoon: Well, your idea factory is working full time isn't it. That's great news for both of us.**

* * *

Hiruma awoke lazily, looked at the digital clock situated at his side table. It read 3:00 pm, he breathe out heavily. He closed his eyes again, trying to fall back to sleep. What reason was there for him to wake up anyway? Sleep was his only sanctuary, the only place where reality wouldn't reach him.

It had been almost a year since he had been like this. In his lifetime, he never knew he could feel hurt just as deep as this, just as true as this, just as unbearable as this. And never did a day passed that he wished it wasn't so. Every single fucking day, he wished that the last year had only been a terrible nightmare. That was why he spent most of his days sleeping, because in his dreams she was there. In his dreams, she was with him, laughing with him, taking care for him, loving him.

He opened his eyes and stared at the picture frame that was situated next to his digital clock. He can't help but be mesmerize at the beauty of her. Her smile was as radiating as the sun. Her eyes for him held all the answers to the questions of the world. His chest tightened, his eyes started fogging and before he even realized it, Hiruma Youichi was crying in his bed all alone.

Hiruma was ushered by the waitress at the middle of the elegant restaurant. For the first time in a very long time, he finally decided it was time to put his life back together. So the first thing he did was go into one of the most prestigious restaurant in Tokyo to eat alone. Of course like most restaurants, the table he was assigned for was set for two people. It didn't bother him at first but the moment the waitress left him to his own devices, he felt it. It was the heavy weight of the chair that was placed in front of him. As he stared longer at it, his chest tightened yet again. But he shoved his ridiculous feelings aside and looked at the menu. As he was reading, his imagination played the cruelest trick at him.

"What are you having Youichi-kun?" it was her exact voice, saying the exact words she would have said if she was in fact here. Hiruma let out a big breathe, his emotions was on overdrive. Determine not to break down in a restaurant that was almost packed with people who know him by business, he walked out as fast as his two legs could manage. But before he was absolutely out of the restaurant's premises, his worst nightmare comes true.

"Hiruma-kun" Hiruma turned around. "Hi, how you've been?" He eyed her up and down, she still looked mesmerizing. But as he scanned her, he saw the hands that were draping around her waist. He fought the urge to punch whoever that fucking guy and take her back to his arms. A year had passed, of course she would have found someone else who would treat her better than he ever did.

"Fucking fine fucking Anezaki."

"You're going to the reunion tonight right?" He only nodded. And Mamori and her date excused themselves to enter the restaurant.

Hiruma didn't know what hurt more, the fact that he saw here with someone else or the fact that she appeared happy being with that guy.

Hiruma drank his 5th shot of tequila that night. They were in a bar exclusively rented by the American Football Japanese Dream Team back when he was in highschool. He was sitting all alone at the couch, while people were busy dancing and making a complete goof of themselves. Earlier the fucking old man and the fucking fatty were sitting with him but they were whisked away by someone or in Kurita-s case some food. He was on the verge of consuming his 6th glass when he was accompanied by his, no he had to correct himself she was no longer his. May it be a team manager, a girlfriend or a slave, she was no longer his.

"Who have you been Youichi-kun?" she shouted halfway due to the blasting music.

"I already fucking told you fucking Anezaki I'm fucking fine."

"Yeah Musashi-kun told me you've been catching up on sleep the past year."

"Tche. It's getting fucking late fucking Anezaki."

"Would you walk me home?"

"Fine"

They walked side by side, complete silence enveloping them. On the corner of his eye, Hiruma witnessed Mamori shivered at the cold November breeze. He stopped walking, got his tux off him and placed it at her shoulders. Mamori completely stunned at the action, stared at him in question. Hiruma shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, which she did also. Nearing through their destination, Mamori finally started a conversation.

"I miss you, you know." She stated in a matter of fact. When he didn't respond, she continued. "I still love you" this time she stopped dead on her tracks. He turned around at her and saw the tears that were slowly falling from her eyes. He felt nostalgic all of a sudden. He found himself back in time, approximately a year ago. Like now, she was crying that day, pleading with her eyes for him not to do it, to stay with her. And just like that time it ate him. He grabbed the handkerchief on his pocket and handed it to her. She took it willingly.

"It is only a few steps to your house, you could manage going by yourself now." He tried getting away, but he was stopped when she hugged him.

"Youichi please." He held her by her shoulders and stared at her.

"I'm fucking dying Anezaki."

"I don't care, I love you." His chest tightened for the millionth time that day. This time he let the tears fall down his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her on the forehead and made her let go of him. "You deserve to be happy even if it's not with me."

* * *

 **Anyone else cried or was I the only one? Click the Review button to let me know. I should get back to writing a new fic for my other fandom.**

 **-sammie out-**


	10. Shopping and Otousan

**No Copyright Infringement Intended**

 **A/N: This chapter is a response on crecentomoon's request. I thought I'd give your request a try. Trust me when I say that I tried my hardest to make this a good fic but let's have your opinion be the basis on how I did. Okay?**

 **Xei: Most people would say I'm mean but cruel is a new description. I kind of like it. Bwahahaha.**

 **Hyperdrive 24:Don't worry Mamori is a stubborn girl. She'll get what she wants no matter what.**

 **ADWofficial: Well that's why I am here, to make readers like you feel different kind of emotions.**

 **Heads up people, this chapter might not be one of my best work but I did try my best.**

* * *

It was a good Friday afternoon, well at least it started good which turned downhill since the time Hiruma had picked up his girlfriend at the kindergarten. He hadn't even made a stepped inside at her classroom when she burst out of the doors with a very content smile plastered in her face. It was a good thing that he had a good reflexes or his face would have had say good day to the blasted doors up close.

Hiruma had his suspicions as to what made his girlfriend so full of sunshine that day. Her smile was so wide that it literally reached her respective ears and he wasn't exaggerating. Of all the years that Hiruma had known Mamori, he had learned that whenever she was acting like that it was never good for his well-being or should he say his demeaning image.

It was during a red sign at one intersection on their way to her apartment when she had finally spoken whatever it was that brought her to a world full of creampuff.

"Can we stop by the mall? I have some things to buy." He eyed her questioningly. And in a moment he sighed inwardly not letting it show in the process. And here he thought he was going to do yet another thing for his girlfriend for her kindergarten children. Because there was only one time when she acted that ridiculously gleeful, and it had something to do with along the lines of Hiruma dressing up a fucking fat ass for Christmas and letting them sit at his lap and make wishes.

By the time the stoplight turned green, Hiruma drove the car to the mall's direction.

"And oh by the way you've got to play Mad Hatter for our Alice and Wonderland theme party this Monday for my class." Hiruma's eyes bulged out in the slightest. _I dug my fucking own grave._

It wasn't like Hiruma hated wearing costume and he didn't mind wearing those said costume for Mamori's kindergarten class. It was just the way they made a complete middle aged sappy man out of him that he didn't like. Of course he was toning it down, he fucking hate it. He fucking despised those unwanted reaction he subconsciously do whenever he was surrounded with those pesky brats. Yet somehow he kept doing stuff like that. Maybe it was because Mamori would just be really happy whenever he does her a big favor like that. And his reward was oh so fucking worth it.

Mamori was busy choosing the right decorations at a small stall inside the mall when all of a sudden she saw Hiruma being attacked. At first she thought it was cute, the way that young boy gripped Hiruma's left leg like his life depended on it. But the moment the young boy spoke, her world seemed like it had spin 360 degrees.

"Otousan". Now Mamori was not one to conclude things without hearing some explanation but at that time her judgment was clouded. At that moment, she knew that she was the jealous type of girlfriend which she wasn't really that proud of. Due to the haziness of it all, she hadn't even remembered when it happened but she had managed to slap Hiruma leaving a very fresh red mark at his naturally pale face. The sound from the slap brought Mamori back to the logical world and in an instant her eyes bulged out.

"Hey lady stop bullying my Otousan!" the young boy let go of his tight grip on Hiruma's leg and defended his 'otousan' which luckily for Mamori cut the increasing tension between her and Hiruma into half.

"Yeah fuc…fudging girlfriend." Hiruma corrected himself before the curse words flew from his mouth. It wouldn't be good for him and his relationship if he curse in front of this fucking brat even if the said brat was claiming him to be his father.

"I am not bullying you Hiruma-kun but I know I would be glad if you tell me who this young boy is."

"Kekeke, if you're fuc…fudging entailing that I fu…da…(sighs)dang. I didn't (twitch) cheated on you."

Mamori sighed and stared at the innocent little boy. Whoever he was, Mamori was sure that they had to help the poor kid into finding his real parents.

"What's your name little boy?"

"Ichigo, Oneesan." Ichigo stated with a wide smile to which he appeared cuter than he was seconds ago when he was scolding her.

"How old are you Ichigo-kun?"

"Five."

"Ichigo-kun, why don't we try and look for your parents now?"

"Why would we do that Oneesan? I already found Otousan, all he have to do is call Kaachan." The boy stated in a matter of fact. Hiruma gave off an annoyed look at that. For a guy whose attitude isn't really child friendly he seemed to attract more kids into him the more he repulsed them. Must be Mamori's aura rubbing unknowingly into him.

"Look kid, I am not your father got it?" Hiruma sounded demeaning at his statement. He eyed Ichigo intently, there was something about this kid that look oddly familiar Hiruma couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

"I'm hungry Otousan." Hiruma's twitched, along with his hands which were itching to grab his best kept weapon in his person. He wasn't getting into the kid's thick head. It was a good thing that Mamori interjected into their conversation before the security would have to intervene.

"How about we go eat right about now? Then we'll go to the mall's info after, does that sound good to both of you?"

The two male nodded in agreement with a little more enthusiasm at Ichigo's part.

OoOoOo

"Are you sure you don't know him Youichi-kun?" Mamori whispered at her boyfriend. She was leaning at the table since she was sitting across him while Ichigo was sitting beside him. Mamori took a glance at Ichigo. ' _He does look a little similar to Hiruma'_.

"I already told you fucking girlfriend I don't fucking now that fucking kid." Mamori was cringing with every f word that Youichi said. It was only by some miracle that Ichigo hadn't heard those foul words from his 'Otousan' or by some food induced miracle to be precise.

"We have to help him find his real parents."

"We can just fucking leave him here."

"Hiruma!"

"Fine."

OoOoOo

Hiruma was beyond royally pissed if such thing does exist. They were already on their way to the mall's information when they had to pass by the mall arcade. And of course being a newly energized 5 years old young boy, Ichigo decided that it was a good plan to run into the busy place.

"We could always leave him there." Hiruma said upon seeing the distressed expression on his girlfriend's face. Mamori walked towards him with a displeased expression. She held his collar and smoothed it as if it needed smoothing in the first place.

"What did you say?" she held a smile in her face. Not the happy smile but the type of smile that says you better not mean that or else. Hiruma tche'd. Since when had he become such a push over with Mamori, he couldn't tell but he know he was becoming one and he didn't like it one bit.

They had found Ichigo staring at the bump cars.

"Do you want to ride the bump cars Ichigo-kun?"

"Can I Otousan?" Hiruma popped a gum and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course you can Ichigo-kun." Mamori took the liberty to answer the question. They were about to buy Ichigo a ticket when they were stopped by the attending employee at the bump car gate. The employee pointed at the height requirement poster to which Ichigo was 6 inches shorter.

"You ride with Ichigo Youichi."

"Why would I?"

"Because you're his Otousan."

"Whatever fucking girlfriend." Hiruma grabbed Ichigo by the hand and bought a ticket for both him and Ichigo. The instant they got into their bumped car, all hell brake lose. Mamori was starting to regret her decision yet when she saw that wide smile from both Ichigo and Hiruma she knew.

OoOoOo

At around 6 o'clock in the afternoon, the trio finally got into the mall's information. Mamori was talking to the person in-charge while Hiruma sat at the chair waiting patiently as he placed a sleeping Ichigo at his lap. After their bump car ride, Ichigo just had to have them play 5 rounds of shooting basket which beat the poor kid to a pulp. By the end of the game, Hiruma had to carry Ichigo on their way to the mall since he was deemed too tired to walk. And Ichigo fell asleep within seconds that he fell into Hiruma's strong hands.

"You'd make a fine father someday Youichi-kun."

"Kekeke already making plans are we fucking girlfriend?"

"I didn't say it was going to be with me."

"And who said it wasn't going to be with you?"

"ICHIGO!" a loud feminine voice shouted, interrupting the couple's conversation. The shout was loud enough to wake Ichigo.

"Kaachan?"

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were kidnapped." Ichigo's mother got the boy from Hiruma's lap. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"It's nothing Obasan. He came up to us really, he thought my boyfriend is his father."

"You do look like my husband young man, a bit more edgy but just the same." Ichigo's mother stated.

"Really Obasan?"

"Oh where are my manners, just call me Hiruma-san and you two are?"

"Hiruma-san?" Mamori questioned and look at her boyfriend.

"Yes and you two are?"

"Let's go fucking girlfriend." Hiruma got up from his chair and walked out of the crammed space.

"Ahh…it was nice meeting you uhm Hiruma-san."

OoOoOo

The ride home was quieter than usual. Mamori wanted to asked what just happened at the mall's info but she was afraid that she was going to cross Youichi's boundaries.

"Kaasan died when I was 10."

"So you don't know her then?"

"I don't fucking know her but I do know Ichigo is my fucking brother."

* * *

 **I really got to stop writing chapters at the middle of the night because it doesn't go well. Just please don't forget to click the review button below and tell me how I did or how bad I did. Thank you.**


	11. Creampuffs and Traffic

**No Copyright Infringement Intended**

 **A/N: I'm back finally. I had been busy procrastinating most of the time while the rest were spent studying since finals are upcoming. And no, I am not abandoning you people just to be clear. This chapter is based on Hyperdrive 24's and sreader-san's suggestion on chapter 7.**

 **Guest: I wouldn't make promises but the previous chapter had a potential for a second part.**

 **Xei: When I first imagined it, Hiruma's father appeared but when I started encoding it didn't felt right for him to appear all of a sudden since I'd be tackling a lot of issues and one chapter wouldn't cover that. And on your request, I still can't open the link you have given me. Maybe you could send me the direct link via pm? Thanks.**

 **Hyperdrive 24: Yeah she had a mini heart attack there.**

 **crecentomoon: I live to make everyone smile. And yes I still accept request though it would take me longer time to update now. I hope you'll be patient with me. As per your request, you requested it and it will be delivered.**

 **Enough with all the blabber...**

* * *

Hiruma was agitated. Of all the years that he had lived in Japan, he never knew such sluggish traffic flow existed. He had his fair share with slow traffic but this one, this one was just beyond him. It was a good thing that he wasn't the one behind the wheel or he would have caused more blockage than good.

He taped his left fingers at his knee, while his other hand held the infamous Karaiya creampuffs carefully. He placed the box at his lap and opened it just for the heck of it, and then he smiled. If he hadn't had the impulse to get the pastries in the first place, he wouldn't have been caught in this traffic. But he had just returned from his business trip from Australia and Mamori had been sick from walking pneumonia for almost a week so it was only reasonable to do so.

"Looks like you're in a good mode their boss." The driver had the notion that it was a good time to start a pathetic conversation. The traffic was still at its worst so Hiruma couldn't blame the fucking nose. You could imagine how the poor driver got that nickname from Hiruma.

"Why don't you make the fucking car fly instead of fucking butting in to my fucking business, fucking nose."

"Got it boss."

OoOoOo

Hiruma was welcomed with an aroma of Mami-san's infamous get well soup from the kitchen. He walked directly to the kitchen and placed the box of Karaiya creampuffs at the table. Hiruma stood by the table patiently as Mami-san continued with her task at hand. Over the years he had learned not to startle the living daylights out of any Anezaki woman in the presence of cooking materials.

"How's the trip Hiruma-kun?" Mami turned the gas stove off and got a bowl, a spoon and a ladle. Hiruma was used to Mami'-san's chitchat and found that he wasn't really bothered by it. The woman wasn't like any other parent Hiruma had known over the years of isolation. Somehow he could feel that Mami-san cared for him, like a mother would care about her child. Maybe that was where Mamori got her mother hen characteristics.

"They were just a bunch of fucking push-over." And to top it all, the woman was used to his potty mouth. Mami-san was placing the bowl of soup in a tray with a glass of water.

"Well I shouldn't hold you longer, I know how worried you are of my daughter especially when you sent that nice doctor to do a check up on her the other day." Mami-san held the tray and turned around. A big thankful and genuine smile was plastered on her face when she handed the tray to Hiruma. He got the tray from her and placed it at the table. He asked Mami-san for a plate which she handed to him. And then he placed three creampuffs on the plate.

"Nothing says I miss you better than three creampuffs."

"Kekeke."

OoOoOo

Mamori awoke from the slight nudge at her waist. As her consciousness slowly went back to the world of the living, the aroma of her mother's soup rushed to her. She considered her mother's soup as one of the upsides of getting sick. When her eyes had finally adjusted, she was a little bit taken aback when she saw not her mother but instead her boyfriend who supposedly was in Australia and not to be back to Japan until next week.

"Am I still dreaming or are you really back Youichi-kun?"

"You're fucking hallucinating fucking creampuff monster." Mamori smiled at his answer.

"You should really wear a mask." She got herself in a sitting position.

"The more reason why you fucking owe me, alot." Hiruma removed his tux and placed it at her foot side. He rolled the sleeves of his polo before grabbing the hot soup from the tray which he placed at the bedside table earlier.

"I didn't know we keep scores."

"We do. Now fucking open your mouth before I shove this damn soup down your throat."

Down at the kitchen, Mami-san could hear the ruckus her daughter and Hiruma was doing. She giggled at the absurd playful banter they were into at the moment. She remembered back in the days, when her husband was still alive, they used to have those same playful banters. Her husband loved her and Mamori so much and if he was still around she would bet that he would be as happy as she was about Mamori and Hiruma. Maybe not as supportive given that he was the protective type of a father, but happy nonetheless.

* * *

 **Your opinion and criticism matters to me so click that button below that read Review, okay? Okay!**

 **-sammie out-**


	12. Bento and Training

NO Copyright Infringement Intended

A/N: Crecentomoon my ever loyal reader and reviewer, this fic is for you.

sreader-san: Your request will be up next, just please be patient with me.

And to all readers out there, request and suggestions are still welcome and appreciated.

* * *

Mamori was rummaging through the kitchen in an early morning, preparing for her and her boy…ahem husband for breakfast. Husband, the word was still foreign to her. It was sort of weird but a good kind of weird if there was such as a good kind of weird. Anyway, she was busy preparing a heavy breakfast for her two days husband who was supposed to go to America for Amefuto training.

She sighed, only two days had passed since their wedding, they hadn't had a proper honeymoon yet and now her husband was going across the world for a good 3 months training at the heart of Amefuto. Somehow it felt like being in high school all over again. She sighed yet again. She couldn't really do anything about it for now.

She prepared the bento she decided to make for his lunch. Just because he was going for a flight halfway around the world doesn't mean she couldn't prepare him bento. He tends to forget when to eat at times especially when she wasn't around. When she was done with the breakfast and the bento, she decided to check on her husband at their bedroom. He should be getting ready now.

Mamori was surprised when she saw Hiruma still lying at his torso in their King bed snoring lightly. He was only slightly draped by the covers with nothing in between. Mamori blushed a little bit. He must have really exhausted himself with their 'activities' last night. It was mostly his fault for saying that they should make up for the time that they were about to lose because of the training. Of course she didn't know that they would last until early morning which was 5:00 am to be precise. Man she never knew that they both had that huge amount of stamina in them.

Glancing at the clock, Mamori slightly panicked. His flight was supposed to leave at 8:45 am and it was already nearing 6:00 am. As much as she hates bothering his well-deserved rest, she really has to or else she will never hear the end of it.

"Youichi-kun babe, wake up you're going to be late." She whispered on his ears. He stirred a little bit but continued sleeping anyway. She grabbed the covers from him, which sent him into shivers.

"What the fuck!?" he muttered loudly.

"Good morning sleepy head. You should get ready or you're not going to catch your flight." Mamori kissed him at the lips lightly. She was about to go back to the kitchen when Hiruma suddenly grabbed her by her waist, managing to pull her back to the bed.

"Youichi-kun you're really going to be left behind."

"Let them leave."

"You don't mean that babe. Now let me go and take a shower." She tried to escape from his grabbed but failed to do so. But then suddenly, Hiruma managed to take her with him towards the bathroom without unhooking his hand on her waist.

"Where are you taking me Youichi?"

"Kekeke in the shower of course, fucking wife."

OoOoOo

Hiruma was trying to get back to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate. Since he know that it was impossible that he was getting a call up in the air, he decided to ignore it. But after a couple of minutes passed by and the phone just wouldn't stop buzzing, he finally fished it out of his pockets. A wide grin appeared in his face when he saw his phone. It wasn't a call as he already thought but instead it was an alarm or a reminder if you must.

'Bento, Case, Eat'

He grabbed the case from the overhead compartment and got the bento. This would probably be the last time in 3 months that he would be able to eat his fucking wife's cooking.

OoOoOo

"Man, are you sure you're not going? I mean it's the strip club dude. Let your wild side play a little bit. You'll die with a heart attack if you stay loyal with your wife besides it's not really cheating. It's just a strip club, come on Hiruma."

"Yeah dude. You've been rejecting our invites since we got here and we've been here for almost 2 months" the guy who said that put an arm around Hiruma's shoulder as if they were the best of friends in the whole world. Hiruma glared at his teammate and the guy automatically removed his arm with the fear for his life.

"Don't bother. The fucking trash is too wiped from his dear wife." Someone from down the hall had stated. To no one's surprise it turned out to be as Hiruma would call him, 'fucking dread'. He was the only person in their team that wasn't afraid of trashing Hiruma in his face. The two of them were known for their not so friendly almost hostile acquaintance. And for that both men were feared by the rest of the team, okay maybe not totally feared as to left alone in their own demise.

"Tche. Drown in those fucking fake breast all you want. Those fucking women could never compare to my fucking lovely wife." Hiruma replied which irked Agon-san. It really annoyed him that a guy like Hiruma who was basically like him had found a woman like Anezaki. It just doesn't happen. Not to him and it shouldn't happen to a trash like that fucking Hiruma.

Agon clinched his hand into a fist but thought against of being physical. The fucking demon would just smirk at him if he did so. After all, the demon was into mind games and punching him would giving into just what he wanted. So Agon ignored his urge and continued his way out of the hotel and into wherever he was going that Friday night.

Awkward silence enveloped the rest of the team members. It wasn't broken until Hiruma's room telephone rang. At this, the rest of the guys decided that it was about time they head to the strip club.

OoOoOo

The Amefuto players were waiting for their service to the strip club when they noticed a very stunning and very familiar woman standing by the check-in counter. Some of them can't help but smile and be envious at the same time. There was no wonder why Hiruma, their demon of a command tower was as loyal as a dog and as 'wiped' as Agon claim Hiruma to be. Then Yamato walked towards the said woman.

"Ane…uhm Hiruma-san." but it seemed the young woman didn't hear him so he tried calling into her again to no avail.

"Anezaki-san." this time the young woman looked at him.

"Eh, Yamato-san."

"I guess you're still trying to get used to with your new surname ne?"

"Eh? Anou?" Mamori tilted her head a little bit to indicate her confusion.

"Nothing. We" he pointed at the rest of his team mates, "were just about to head out."

"Youichi-kun's going with you?" Mamori asked innocently not knowing where the guys were going to.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Hiruma, the male Hiruma interrupted the two's conversation. At the sight of her husband, Mamori's eyes glistened. Her smile was reaching from one ear to another. And her legs were carrying her to run into him. She placed her arms around his neck. Her legs were also hugging his hips so that he was carrying her. She kissed him so passionately that anyone who saw them would have developed a new kind of diabetes.

"Have you been fucking gaining weight?" Hiruma muttered when they broke their lip contact. Mamori twisted Hiruma's ears due to his rude comment. Two months, two months of not being able to see each other and the first thing that comes out from his mouth were so rude. When she saw the pain that she was causing to Hiruma, she let her tongue out.

"I was bored in Japan so I decided to visit." She said getting off from him. Unknown to them, Yamato silently went back to his companions as their service just arrived. They were going to have their little fun tonight but not as much fun as Hiruma was going to have.

"Let's fucking go upstairs. We have a lot of fucking to make up for the upcoming month."

"That we do and also..." She paused for a while, staring at his eyes. "We need to go to a real honeymoon after this ridiculous training."

"Kekeke. Anything to keep you away from stuffing your mouth with all those fucking creampuff, creampuff monster."

* * *

If you're asking, I don't even know what Hiruma-san meant with his last statement. I'm just a writer I don't control whatever he does and says. On another note, have you seen the button below lately? Could you do me a favor and click it and tell me how I did? You will? Oh thank you very much. God bless you all.

Salamat ng marami. Pagpalain kayo ng Panginoon


	13. First Date

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy having my vacation. It's semester break here so yeah I'm enjoying myself. This is both based on the picture sreader-san and First Kiss by A Rocket to the Moon.

Xeijin: Thank you for the compliments on my writing. It actually and literally made my day. Sana safe lang ikaw at ang iyong pamilya sa calamidad na nangyayari sa ating bansa ngayon. Pagpalain tayong lahat ng Diyos.

crecentomoon: Ang iyong kahilingan ay matutupad. Just be patient with me kasi alam mo nakakatamad and sembreak. HEhehe. Sana ay ligtas ka rin at iyong pamilya sa bagyong nangyari.

Yana: I think we both know what happened at the bathroom. (wink)

Guest 82: You don't have to wait no more.

Oh yeah before I forgot the Italics are flashbacks. That is all.

* * *

"Remember our first date Youichi?" Mamori asked as she lay at the bed using the shoulder blades of her husband to be as a pillow. She was facing the wall while he was facing the back of her head. His eyes were closed, pretending to be asleep or just merely trying to annoy her by ignoring her. She exhaled a little amount of air and nudged the male form in the ribs.

The two were supposed to go out and do some preparation for their upcoming wedding, but when the weather turned against them and poured out, they decided it was best to just stay in and do some resting. By night time the rain hadn't stopped and they finally lay at the bed way too early for their nature.

"Hmmm" Hiruma replied disinterested at the topic she was trying to talk about. He remembered their first date like a hear beat but he believe that it was just ridiculous trying to relive moments that they were both in. He opened his eyes and saw the disappointment in her eyes. He still stood by his belief that it was ridiculous but this stupid mother hen of a woman whom he love could easily subdue him into doing things he wouldn't do under normal circumstances.

 _Hiruma lied at his bed all alone. It was almost 5 in the morning and he barely had any sleep. He was nervous as hell, his heart kept on beating fast as if he was playing Amefuto. He never felt this anxious before. And for him to feel like this over his first date with Anezaki Mamori was stupid. He wasn't even the one who asked for a date, she asked for it. Yet how come he was the one feeling like a wreck?_

 _It was 7:30 pm when he went out of his condo and drove his car to her place. As he was driving, he felt the need to check himself in the rearview mirror. By impulse he tightened his tie and accelerated into his destination. By 7:50 pm he was only a couple of blocks away from the Anezaki neighborhood. He stopped his car for a moment. He reckoned he would wait until 7:55 to continue his way. It was bad for him to come early. He needs not to appear that he was looking forward for this date._

"And you fucking failed to tell me first hand that you're fucking father already knows my name." Hiruma stated. Mamori smiled a little which Hiruma caught.

"You didn't ask Youichi-kun."

 _It was exactly 8 pm when Hiruma rang the doorbell. He was taken slightly a bit when it was Mr. Anezaki who answered the door. For how many years Hiruma had known Mamori, he had never seen her father. He didn't even know that she still had a father since she never talked about him or he never bothered to listen or even ask._

 _"You must be Hiruma-san. Please come in, she should be down in a few seconds." Hiruma felt that he should have a snotty comeback or any Hiruma like comeback but his mouth were shut tighter than Cerberus' mouth when biting a prey._

 _True to his word, Mamori went down the stairs as Hiruma attempted to sit down. As he heard the footsteps from the stairs he jolted up. He hissed as Mr. Anezaki snickered a little bit. If he wasn't the one not being him, he would have laughed his ass off._

"I remembered you looked like a wreck that day." Mamori said as she ran a finger at his jawline. She kissed the tip of his nose and laughed an innocent laugh.

"Yeah mock all you want. I'm going back to sleep." Mamori punched him playfully at the chest while rolling her eyes.

 _They were eating dinner at a very classy restaurant. The food was to the top quality. The table was quiet. Hiruma was formulating a plan on his head. True he didn't initiate this date but that doesn't mean he wanted it to suck. He was too distracted with the ongoing conversation in his head that he almost missed the slight giggle Mamori had._

 _"Relax Hiruma-kun I'm not going to bite."_

 _"I fucking doubt that." He deduced that she was going to get angry. Instead she laughed, she actually laughed. Her eyes were glowing. Her smile was infectious. Her mere presence was intoxicating. It made him smile, she made him smile. There was no more reason of denying it. He was indeed in love with the woman in front of him._

Hiruma tightened his hug around Mamori. She looked up at him with a slight confusion. He smirked at her before kissing her on the lips. From that day to this day a lot had changed. But several things remained true. Mamori's eyes were still glowing. Her smile was still infectious. And she was still the drug that he was addicted beyond reason. No matter what other people say, he would never give up on his drug. For better or for worse.

 _Mamori had invited Hiruma to a stroll in the park after the movies. As they walked, Mamori can't seem to shut her mouth. She just kept on talking about random things, ranging from comprehensible into just plain weird. Hiruma on the other hand remained silent. Listening intently to everything she had to share without seeming to do so._

 _"Thank you for going on this date with me Hiruma-kun even if you were only forced to."_

 _"Who fucking said I was forced?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised. His smugness of the night increased to tenth fold._

 _"But I blackmailed you into…" Hiruma didn't made her finish because he suddenly put her into a tight embrace._

 _"Fucking shut up."_

"You forgot one thing Hiruma-kun."

"I fucking did not." He engaged her into another breath taking kiss.

"Yeah you sure didn't" She widened her smile.

* * *

Click the review button, please.


	14. When You Realize

No Copyright Infringement Intended

A/N: Hmmph, all I could say for this chapter is that this had been 'sitting' at my laptop for almost a month. IN fact this was written first before the previous one but since I like to keep my promises. Anyway this chapter is obviously inspired and based on the previous big storm that hit my country. Moving on...

* * *

Mamori knew that she cared about the famous command tower of Deimon Devilbats. She knew that the guy held a special place in her heart but she never knew that his place in her heart was this special. It was beyond words that she bet even the said quarterback would not be able to describe. Some would say that maybe it was love and she always begged to differ with that notion. Love was such a strong word and she wasn't ready to be in love period.

However all of that changed when a huge storm hit the Philippines. Prior that week of catastrophe, Hiruma had told her that she was going out of Japan to the Philippines to meet a very important person in the NFL who was going to a vacation. At first she was taken aback as to why Hiruma would tell her his whereabouts though she never did voiced out her confusion. Now with the super typhoon present at the vicinity of their neighboring country, Mamori can't help but feel glad and worried at the same time.

All of that gladness was washed out when she had stopped hearing from Hiruma or when he had stopped picking up. The news wasn't helping also, with all that image of calamities and fatality number. Sometimes she would spend hours and hours in front of a television or a not so good looking laptop to read the latest news. And everytime she reads or heard that more bodies had resurfaced, she would hold her breath and her heart would start thumping so hard. She was sorry for the people who died, but she was relieved to read that none of those bodies found were an exact description of the command tower.

3 days had passed since the last time Mamori had heard from Hiruma and she wasn't looking too good. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were starting to pale. Her body feels heavy and she was all over the place. That day she finally decided to tell the current team captain and golden legs of Deimon Devilbats that there previous command tower had been missing overseas for the past 3 days perhaps even more. Yet before she was able to utter a word, she broke down in front of the 2nd generation of Deimon Devilbats.

The original members of the team, with the presence of the 3rd years and Suzuna-chan were trying to sooth Mamori. While the new members were speechless and currently useless due to the fact that they didn't know Mamori-san and Hiruma-san that well. Mamori cried and cried until her eyes were sore and puffy. As everything and everyone calm down, it was Suzuna-chan and Sena-kun who volunteered to walk the original team manager home.

That night, Mamori was silently wiping. Her chest was tightening with every breath she takes. She got the scrapbook she made a year ago and removed her only solo picture of Hiruma. She sat at her bed in an Indian style and asked to herself just where in the Philippines is Youichi-kun and if God forbid, she can't even finish the thought.

It was at that same evening that she received a phone call from an unregistered number. She was hoping with all of her being that it was Hiruma but the moment she heard the voice on the other line she was disappointed. She tried to listen to the voice yet her mind kept on drifting away from the conversation. She was too distracted to be talking about Hiruma…wait what?

Mamori walked the halls of the hospital with less of a brain. The whole Deimon Devilbats both new members and old members were with her. Suzuna was on her side trying to reassure her with the simple gesture of a semi hug as the doctor led them to their destination. As she saw the body lying at the bed her heart almost stopped. It was indeed Hiruma Youichi.

Mamori was holding his hand when he woke up. His eye wandered at the room and was impressed and if it was possible was even remotely touched. But one had to be Anezaki Mamori to be able to read his expression accurately. He felt a heavy pressure at his hand and averted his gaze to it. His heart silently fluttered at the sight of his damn manager. At that moment he didn't care whoever was in the room, he almost died at that blasted storm surge he wasn't going to waste another minute of pretending.

"From now on you're my fucking girlfriend."

"Agreed."

* * *

This has got to be the first fic I've written that consist only of two dialogues. Anyway since you have read this chapter it's only natural that you owe me a review. Bwahahaha. Or your suggestion for next chapters to come. The button is just below.


	15. Curse or Lose, You're Mine

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

 **A/N: Hey guys! First thing of, let me do a little advertisement ok? Okay, here I go.**

 **Are you a fan of my writing or you simply like my writing. Or maybe you hate my writing but you've got nothing better to do? Why don't you try and read my own original story at wattpad. Yes, you've read it right, I am writing an original story at wattpad. Just try searching my username sammiedathan (one word) and click on the story entitled COMPLICATION. Or you could find the link in my twitter account which is posted at my profile. But don't click the COMPLICATION link, it doesn't work somehow. And don't forget to vote it even if you hated it. Do your HiruMamo genie a favor.**

 **Hyperdrive 24: Oh stop it. You're compliments are too much. (Seriously don't stop it.)**

 **crecentomoon: My vacation was great. I finally went to Boracay for the very first time. I've been living in Visayas for all my life but that was the first time I went to other regions of Visayas. From the island of tarsier kasi ako eh. Oh yeah, this is for you my good friend.**

 **Does anyone even read my Author's Note? Hehehe anyway...**

* * *

"BULLSHIT! FUCK! That DICK of an ASSHOLE JACKASS! I'm going to FUCKING rip that COCK EYED CUNT's ONE-EYED YOGHURT LOBBER and feed it to an ASS BANDIT! MOTHER FUCKER!" A vast array of curse words come firing at the Football Field. One doesn't to look intently and search vigorously to know from whose mouth those words came from. It was a no brainer kind of thing.

With every curse word that was mentioned, Mamori can't help but flinch. She felt like her ears were going to explode. No matter how long she had known Hiruma Youichi, her soul would never get used to his pouty mouth. And to her honest opinion, nobody should ever get used to saying a lot of unacceptable ear ripping, soul killing words.

"That's it!" she threw her clipboard at the ground with a determine stomp. She doesn't have to take it any longer. She had to do something about it before her soul decides to leave her prematurely.

"WOULD YOU STOP CURSING ALREADY? Your angry, we all get it" her glares were fierce. Her hands were placed across her chest. And her eyebrows were in a knot. The rest of the team and eavesdropper bystanders went eerily silent. Suddenly all attention within a 500 meter radius were paid to the famous bickering angel and demon duo.

"Why the HELL would I FUCKING do that DAMN FUCKING manager?" he stated with his usual witty tone. He had an eyebrow raised. A M16 resting across his shoulder while his hands were dangling respectively at each side. With the passing of time, Hiruma bent forward making their faces only inches apart. His left hand made its way to his pocket and fished his gums. Not a second longer, he was already popping a gum right into her face which made her blink.

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma laughed. It was a mock kind of laugh but a laugh nonetheless. Mamori shock her head, indicating that she went out from her trance. Hiruma remained laughing but retracted his head. He put his weapon at his side and slowly walked away from her.

"Honestly Youichi-kun, you can't even last a week without saying a single curse word." Hiruma was dead tracked. Several gasped were heard from the spectators. He smirked. Things were going to get interesting around Saikyoudai.

"Is that a challenge Anezaki?" he glanced sideways so that he'll be able to see her expression in his peripheral vision.

"Is it?" she challenged once again. And once again gasped were heard. His smirk widens more. You could always count on Anezaki Mamori to have a backbone, and a very strong one when it comes to Hiruma. One of the main reasons why he would never let her go anywhere no matter what. She was just a strong ally and a big pain of the ass as an enemy.

"Wrong move Anezaki." He faced her for a second time. He might be a foot or two away from her but he could still see the playfulness in her eyes.

"I don't do wrong move Youichi-kun" somehow there was alluring about the way she said those 6 little words. He almost cursed out loud which made him mentally cursed at himself. She was tempting him and boy was he falling for it.

By now, her hands were on her hips. And the number of audience grew. If they were going to get through with this bet, it would be a bet for all Saikyoudai to know. It made Hiruma even happier to succumb to such an easy bet. He was sure he was going to win. And by winning, he would be milking an opportunity to humiliate Anezaki to everyone's knowledge and spread his demeaning reputation.

"Tche, I could do a month with no sweat Anezaki."

"A week would do. No curse words, in any form, any language, and any revisions. And when I win you'd only have to say 1 curse word for the rest of the semester." His eyes twitch. No curse word for a week, heck even a month he could do but for a month? What idiot would agree to that?

"And when I win you'll do whatever I want, even if it's illegal. No questions asked." Apparently he is the idiot. Mamori's eyes went bulged.

"Fine." She offered her hand for a shake.

"Fine." He took hers.

"You'll start tomorrow."

"I already started." And with that hand shake as the seal for the deal, Saikyoudai had something to look forward to.

OoOoOo

Hiruma was pissed. It all started the moment he woke up. He was happily sleeping on his own at his king size bed with a little snore when a foul odor dared enter his nostrils. Like the demon in the usual horror movie, his eyes snapped open. A murderous intent for his kiss up of a dog Cerberus was the top priority on his mind. Nobody, may it be a dog leaves their shit at the presence of the great demon Hiruma Youichi.

"Fu…fumigate your stool you lazy dog!" he almost cursed. Mamori might not be anywhere in sight, but he could never be too careful. She had this 6th sense if you will whenever a curse came loose from his mouth. This bet better be worth it because he was determined to win it no matter what.

Hiruma was minding his own business. He was at the corner of Saikyoudai cafeteria at a peak hour when one of his professors 'accidentally' spilt a drink at his shirt. He halted his typing for a minute. The professor stared at him in disbelief and horror. He glared back. The professor frantically wiped the stain away but failed to do so. He only helped at spreading the damn stain at one of his favorite shirt. A new murderous intent entered his mind. This time it was directed to the stupid professor of his. No one spills at Hiruma Youichi. And he doesn't care if it was an accident or not. He pointed a gun at the professor. He was about to let a curse spill but he was able to control himself at the last minute. At the corner of his eye, he could see Mamori with a look of pity.

"Get out of my sight!" It was just the 3rd day of the bet and somehow every single day, a mishap always happens to him. Could it be the work of that so called God working against him? Nah, it was just her. He could tell she planned all of this mishap but she won't get away with it.

Hiruma was walking towards the Wizards Clubroom. To get to his destination, he had to pass several wide open paths. He was just popping his gum innocently when a flying baseball hit him square at the forehead. The impact was so hard that it had caused him to loose consciousness.

It was already sun dawn when he woke up. By the looks of it, he was at the university clinic. His head was throbbing and the noise he was hearing wasn't helping either. He closed his eyes for a while and reopened it after a minute. He hissed at the fact that he still felt dizzy after doing such.

"You planned all this." he muttered in a bare whisper. He might have been staring at the ceiling but he knew for sure that she was listening at him. She always does, even if she didn't want to.

"You're not winning this bet Anezaki."

"I did nothing Hiruma but I think that almost everyone is trying to sabotage you. Did you know that there is an ongoing bet on our bet?" Her tone was innocent, too innocent.

"I fu…I know that. I bet a huge amount of money on that in my favor of course. That is why you're not going to win." A smile crept on his face.

"We'll never know. You still have 2 more days." Mamori hesitated at first but the urge was stronger than any amount of embarrassment. She gave the injured commander tower a peck on the lips.

"You're sly Mamori-chan."

"Am I?" she winked at him before standing up from her sit. She went out of the clinic with a very big content smile.

OoOoOo

Hiruma was driving his scouting vehicle with his trusty manager riding along by the shotgun. They were on the quest to spy on Kurita's team. The ride might have been too quiet for Mamori or she was determined to throw Hiruma off his curse abstinence because she had turned the radio on. The first offense she made was turning the radio on. As if that wasn't enough, she put it on the station that he had despised since the day she had become his team manager.

"Would you f…turn that thing off!" he was slightly agitated. Curse words were the reason it was so easy for him to keep his cool. Now that he was 5 days without uttering a single curse word, he was easily agitated.

"Only if you'll say the magic word." instead of paying attention to the road, his attention was all directed to her. Her tone was riveting and she had managed to let his heart skip a couple of beats. He almost lost the capability to spite a witty comeback.

"Creampuff mon…"

"Youichi watch out!" he automatically averted his eyes on the road. A young girl was running at the center of the road, trying to catch her ball. He swerved the car to the right and stepped at the brakes as an impulse. It was a good thing that there was nothing or no one at that side of the road for him to crash into. It was also a good thing that Mamori had her seat belt on or she would have flown out of the car. Hiruma had hit his head at the steering wheel.

"Are you fu..are you fine Anezaki?" he said as he tried to recover from the sudden application of the Newton's law of motion. When Mamori didn't respond, he tried to reach her with his eyes slightly close.

"Oi, Anezaki!" She still hadn't responded. As his sense of balance returned to him, the first thing he did was unbuckle Mamori's seatbelt since he hadn't had his' on. Then he had shaken her body in an attempt to wake her up.

"Oi, wake up da…wake up!"

"You're too loud Youichi." She was slowly opening her eyes. Without a second thought, he enveloped her into a tight hug.

"I can't breathe Hiruma-kun."

"Serves you right. If that was one of your plans to make me loose the bet you're stupid." She struggled at releasing herself from the death gripping hug but she succeeded anyway.

"You cursed!" she had an accusing finger pointing at him.

"It's an insult not a curse."

OoOoOo

On the remaining 2 minutes of the bet, the Saikyoudai campus was filled with complete silence. Everyone was awaiting the conclusion of the famous bet. Most people had thought of hanging around within the 1 kilometer radius of the Saikyoudai Wizards clubroom. Of course, Hiruma didn't know that because if he did, he would have burst out of the clubroom ages ago and completely obliterated those nosy people.

The bickering duo was on a staring contest, sitting across at each other. The only thing that was between them was the table in front of them. 58 minutes ago, Hiruma had completely shut his mouth while Mamori tried all sorts of last minute plans to foil him. Right now as they were intently killing each other with their deadly stares, Mamori was kicking his shin and stomping at his feet. The rest of the team stared at the big clock they had at the center of the clubroom.

"10, 9, 8…"

"Shut up Ukyo!" Mamori hissed under her breath. Hiruma grinned; the others snickered at Ukyo's fate. Nonetheless, he didn't stop counting at his head.

"Be my girlfriend."

"EHHHHH!" was everyone's reaction including Mamori.

"I fucking won. You've got to do whatever I say."

"Nani?!" Mamori's eyes were like saucers.

"NO FUCKING QUESTION ASK, FUCKING GIRLFRIEND."

* * *

Again I ask, does anyone even read my footnote? Cause if you do you would have left a review or request by now. Just do it already or else I'll let Hiruma-san hunt you down.


	16. The Hardest Thing

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

A/N: HiruMamo fans, do your friend a favor. Please vote for my wattpad story. Just search for my wattpad account **sammiedathan** and click on the **COMPLICATION** story. It's just the prologue that I posted for now.

Hyperdrive 24: I love you for loving my work. It means a lot to me that there are people who actually appreciate what I do.

crecentomoon: Yes that is true. But I hope you try to have a vacation in Bohol. Just tell me, I'll be glad to tour you around because I consider you a friend already.

In celebration of the upcoming premiere of the Filipino movie 'A SECOND CHANCE' by director Cathy Garcia Molina, I present you this chapter. It's best to read this with the background music I'll never go by Freestyle or by Eric Santos or by David Archuleta whichever version you want.

* * *

"So, are you just going to drink the whole night or are you going to tell us what happened now?" Musashi asked his demonic friend. The trio was at a very exclusive bar that could be found in Tokyo. The lights were beaming. The music was too loud. And the people were out of control. It wasn't the type of crowd Hiruma would hang out with, but it was the best crowd to get lost in.

"Hiruma-san, drinking would never chase your problems away."

"Shut up fucking fatty!"

OoOoOo

Mami placed the glass of water at the table in front of her crying daughter and sat beside her. The older woman sighed. She didn't know how it happened, she didn't even know when but she was furious why it was happening at her kind hearted daughter and her favorite son-in-law. She wanted to know of course, but it wasn't her business. Whatever it was that they were having problem with, it was theirs to solve. The only thing she could do was to be there for her daughter when she needed her the most.

OoOoOo

Musashi and Kurita can't believe what they just heard. Was it even possible? How long did they know this man and Anezaki? How many times have they seen the two stood against the test of time? It couldn't be happening, could it? They were there. They saw the journey they had. They saw the evident spark that was there between them. It was a long run. It was a good 8 years. And for the last 2 years that the two had been married, the spark never vanished. And just in a month, the spark was nothing but rage.

How did that happened? How did the two of them let that happened for their best friend?

OoOoOo

"I know our marriage isn't stable right now but…" Mamori was crying too much. Her tears never stopped from the moment those words left his mouth until now. She loved that foul mouth man too much not to care.

"But I never thought he'd give…" she couldn't even finish the sentence. She felt her mom put her hands on her shoulders. Her mom was trying her best to comfort her. She knew that. Even her friends who drove a couple of miles to get to her house were there, trying to comfort her. They were all doing their best yet she could never feel ok. Mamori was feeling a lot of different emotions. She was felt betrayed, she felt like a fool. She felt like her world just crumbled at her feet.

"I never thought…it never crossed my mind. I thought that we could work it out."

"What is it Mamo-nee?" Suzuna asked in the mellowest tone they have ever heard her.

"Youichi asked for an divorce."

OoOoOo

Musashi held Hiruma's shirt by the collar. The old looking man was glaring at his friend intently. This man who swore in front of everyone that he was going to make Anezaki Mamori happy for the rest of their life…his hands tightened the hold he had on Hiruma.

"Musashi-san calm down." Kurita asked frantically. He was looking back and forth at the crowd and his two best friends. Sure he was angry at Hiruma however, for them to cause a riot inside this particular bar would be the end of their Amefuto career. It was a high priority to beat Hiruma back to his senses just not inside.

OoOoOo

It was past midnight when Hiruma had arrived at their house. His body felt sore all over. Musashi and Kurita had just given him the beating of his lifetime. He got a black eye, a bloody lip and a cut at the eyebrow. Most of it was courtesy of the fucking old man. Limping through the dark hallway of the second floor, he passed at the slightly ajar door of their bedroom. He stared at it for a minute before he decided to take a peek at his slumbering wife soon to be ex-wife.

Mamori had just gotten to sleep, he could tell. Her eyes were wet, she probably cried 'til she fell asleep. He almost made the mistake of taking a step inside the said room. He let a heavy breath out. All he ever wanted was to keep all the promises that he made to her at their wedding day. He was willing to give everything to make her happy. Yet his everything was not enough. He wasn't capable of giving her the family she deserved. Hiruma stared at her sleeping form with a longing. He never thought that he could love this much. It was sickening, it was killing him. He was out of his mind to let her go but he had to. If it was the only way to keep his promise he was going to, everything to make her happy, even if it was not with him.

OoOoOo

Mamori was making breakfast when Hiruma caught him at the kitchen. The frying pan almost dropped from her hand at the sight of him. Her heart began to throb. Her nerves were going haywire.

"I cooked breakfast." She was trying too hard not to shake while serving the meal she had cooked for them.

"I'm not going to fucking change my mind. We're getting an divorce fucking Anezaki." He stated in a nonchalant way. It hurt her even more. The way he said it, it just seemed that he never cared at all. Was the last 10 years a dream? What happened to the man that loved her so much? Where did he go?

"Youichi…"

"I'm fucking tired of you. You're all fucking worn out." Mamori didn't hold it any longer, she had to slap him. She had never felt this angry before, but she was too angry. If smoke could get out of her ears, they would have gone out already.

"YOU'RE TIRED?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO SAVE OUR MARRIAGE! I'M THE ONE WHO'S TRYING YOUICHI. I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO'S TIRED WITH ALL OF YOUR BULLSHIT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT. IT WILL NEVER BE MY FAULT. IF THERE'S SOMEONE TO BLAME HERE IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T GET ME PREGNANT. YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE LITTLE SWIMMERS AREN'T ENOUGH. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T BUILD THE FAMILY I ALWAYS WANTED. SO WHY AM I THE ONE BEING SERVED THE DIVORCE HERE?! TELL ME!" With each passing accusation she made, she shoved him. She didn't care if she hurt him. She didn't care if his past injury would resurface. She was too damn hurt to care.

"You're the one who wanted to build a family. I'm the one who wanted to have a pastime. And you're way overdue Anezaki. Think of yourself as a very long book that I've already finished. There's no fucking point in reading it all over again. There are plenty of books, I can't fucking waste my time on you." Mamori can't believe the words he said. The face that went with it was too straight. She was wrong. Maybe he really never cared at all. Maybe she was just a passing time for him. No, she refused to believe everything he said. He can't be that too good of an actor.

"I'll only believe that if you could look me in the eye and tell me that you no longer love, no that you never loved me at all." She was staring at her feet. Her heart was crumbling inside. She was crying again.

Hiruma felt like he was being stabbed. He didn't want to say. He didn't want her to believe it. He wanted her to know that he was doing this for her. He was being selfless. A value she had thought him all over again. In fact she thought him a lot of things. She thought how to trust again, how to depend on other people. She thought him that he needs not to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. She thought him how to be happy with the things they have. However there were things that would never be enough because she had a lot of love to give. Besides he would never stop blaming himself if she doesn't achieve her full potential. So he wore his blank expression as well as swallowed his heart. With this statement, he was going to break her for the time being.

Hiruma put a finger at her chin. Slowly, he lifted her head to be able to look her straight in the eye.

"I don't, I never did love you. I used you. I needed you however I never loved you for real." He let go of her face and stepped away. He turned his back on her. "In two weeks' time you'll receive the divorce papers. It's stated there that you got to keep the house and our joint account."

"Are you paying me?"

"Collateral damage."

"No amount of money can mend the heart you broke."

"I don't fucking care." He walked out of the kitchen and she broke down into her knees. Her sobs were loud that it hunted him with every step that he took. He went up the stairs and into the guest room that he had stayed at the previous night.

He locked the door behind him and leaned into it. His chest tightened and his breathing was unsynchronized. Hiruma was not one to cry but several tears escaped him. He didn't broke one heart, he broke two. His heart broke into many pieces too.

* * *

Want to be my friend? Click the review button and tell me how I did or request for the next chapter.


	17. Shadow

No Copyright Infringement Intended

A/N: Check my wattpad account sammiedathan and read my originsl story COMPLICATION.

This is a continuation of the previous chapter. And this is my first official song fic that I've written. The song is entitled Shadow by Sam Tsui. Try looking it up in youtube, it is a nice song. And I would like to apologize in advance.

Hyperdrive: Thank you for pointing that out. Hehehe my bad. But I'm lazy to change it, I'm a procrastinator sorry.

crecentomoon: Yes you are right but one can only do little things against a biological truth. about your request, I'm sorry but I'd have to turn down your idea for now. I'm not comfortable at writing AU kasi eh. I feel like I'm ripping off the essence of the story if I do a AU. I hope you understand.

ADWofficial: Thank you for liking my stories. I feel honored to be giving you ideas for your own story. Kudos to all of your stories. PS: I don't mind your English. I myself don't speak perfect English. Hehehe

ael fyragh: thank you for suggesting that. The moment i read your review I got into thinking. I would like to do that but I don't have the time yet. MAybe during Christmas break.

Xeijin: So sad to say that I still hadn't seen A Second Chance movie. I don't have an extra money for that. Until I've seen it I would make a bitter stories. Bwahaha (only kidding, okay half kidding)

* * *

 ** _Bags all packed make sure, you remember everything_**

Mamori awoke at the strange noise coming near the closet. She adjusted herself at the bed and saw Hiruma packing his things. There were several suitcase at the floor open for her to see that it was full of his things, from the vast array of his clothes to his shoes down to his awards. Everything was securely placed in each allotted suitcase.

 ** _No looking back, no more, not for anything_**

"Did you really have to wake up early to pack your things Youichi?" Hiruma twitched a little bit. She was sure that he didn't expect for her to wake up that early too.

"There's no need for you to see me pack Anezaki."

 ** _This is what you wanted isn't it?_**

Mamori was preparing him coffee for the very last time. He was still upstairs double checking that he won't be forgetting anything. She didn't dare watch him pack anymore. It was just too much to see for her. Finished with making the coffee, she walked towards the end of the stairs. She forced a smile on her face.

"Coffee?" He took the said item from her hand and gazed at her questioningly. "Do we really have to do this?"

"We're getting a divorce."

 ** _Clear it out just like you've never been_**

The moving truck had arrived not so long ago. She stared at the crew as they gather the things that her husband soon to be ex-husband was bringing along with him. The crew past at her as if she was a mere ghost. She did felt like it anyway.

"Is this portrait included sir?" one of the crew asked Hiruma. He was talking about the large portrait of their wedding picture. It was located at the center of the house which was really cliché. In fact it was Hiruma's idea to get such portrait.

"Sure, that would make a fucking accelerant."

 ** _What's a goodbye good for, anyway?_**

"Goodbye Anezaki." He was standing by the door, ready to get out of her life.

"I'd rather hear you say something else as parting words Youichi." Mamori was also by the doors. She was trying to hold herself together. She was trying desperately not to break down in front of him, in front of the movers.

"It was nice while it fucking lasted."

 ** _There's nothing left of you to remind me_**

 ** _But somehow you're still standing behind me_**

She scanned the whole house. Everything that had to do with Hiruma Youichi was nowhere to be seen. His trophies, his achievements, his clothes, his gym bag, even his scent, nothing, nada. There was completely nothing left of him or any trace of him.

Mamori clutched at her chest. He might not have left anything but she could still feel him. He was just lurking at the corners of the house. He was still lurking at the shadows of her heart.

 ** _I'm trying hard to forget you_**

 ** _But my empty walls won't let me let you go_**

 ** _When you took it all, you forgot your shadow_**

 ** _You say you wish me well without you_**

 ** _But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh_**

 ** _When you took it all you forgot_**

 ** _Your shadow, your shadow_**

 ** _When you took it all you forgot_**

 ** _Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh_**

 ** _Hide all your photographs,_**

"That would be 6000 yen Ma'am."

Mamori grabbed her wallet from her purse. When she opened the wallet, she felt a sting in her heart. That moment she went under paralysis. She was shaking and she couldn't do anything about it. Her chest felt like it was tightening. Her breathing became rapid and shallow.

"Is there something wrong Ma'am?"

She stared blankly at the cashier. Her eyes were already wet, tears were slowly dripping. She was desperate to get out of that supermarket fast. So she grabbed a couple of bills, handed it to the cashier, hastily grabbed her groceries and ran out of the supermarket.

"Wait Ma'am you forgot your change."

 ** _But I can feel you watching me_**

She was crying her eyes out at the driver seat of her car in the parking lot of that supermarket.

"It's all your fault." She accused at the photograph of Youichi placed at her wallet. A mere photograph could bring her into pools of tears, what was the world coming into?

She rested her head at the steering wheel and continued sobbing. Then a knock came at her window, it caused her to jump a little. There were still tears evident in her eyes when she talked with the guard.

"Ma'am you forgot your change and your receipt."

"Oh, arigatou."

"I don't mean to intrude, but are you alright Ma'am?"

"It's nothing, Thank you again."

 ** _How long does your memory last?_**

She was driving back to her house when she thought she heard Youichi's voice inside the car.

"You look fucking stupid." She didn't dared look around. Somehow she knew she was getting crazy, hallucinating and all.

"It's all your fault."

"I didn't fucking ask you to cry for me." She slammed at the breaks and looked at the backseat, shouting.

"Yeah and I didn't asked to cry for you!" She stared at the empty backseat a couple of seconds before sighing. She really was losing it.

"IDIOT!" a passing car shouted at her. She sighed again, and continued driving.

 ** _It's time I ought to be_**

 ** _Moving on and getting over you_**

 ** _I bet it looks like I'm not even trying to_**

 ** _Here all alone, my past on the walls_**

It was a Saturday night, and Mami being a good mother, decided to pay a visit at her broken daughter. She caught her lying at the sofa. Her knees were curl into her abdomen with a blanket covering herself. The box of tissues was placed handedly at the table, just within reach. The tv was playing the video of her (Mamori's) wedding day.

"Mamori" Mami wanted to scold her for doing such thing. She was doing nothing but hurting herself even more.

"He loves me Mom." Mami's heart broke to numerous shreds. In her lifetime being a mother to Mamori, she never saw her as broken as this. She was too fragile.

Mami walked towards her daughter and hugged her. For a moment, Mami let herself forget about the divorce papers that she found at the mail in her way inside.

 ** _With nothing left of you to remind me_**

 ** _So why are you still standing behind me_**

 ** _I'm trying hard to forget you_**

 ** _But my empty walls won't let me let you go_**

 ** _When you took it all, you forgot your shadow_**

 ** _You say you wish me well without you_**

 ** _But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh_**

 ** _When you took it all you forgot_**

 ** _Your shadow, your shadow_**

 ** _When you took it all you forgot_**

 ** _Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh_**

 ** _It's always there, too close, too much_**

 ** _The shape of something I can't touch_**

 ** _I turn, and find the shadow's grown_**

 ** _Those empty eyes I begged to stay_**

 ** _Are watching me from yesterday_**

 ** _You can leave me, can you leave me alone?_**

The room was nothing but white. The whiteness was blinding. It was too much to handle. Mamori just stood there silently, waiting for anything to change. A couple of seconds passed, and she saw a tiny black dot in front of her. As she stared at it for too long, the black dot got bigger and bigger until it took the silhouette of a human, a man particularly.

"Youichi?" she asked in a bare whisper. Her heart started thumping harder. Filled with happiness and confusion, she ran towards him. The silhouette became bigger as she come nearer but at the same time it was starting to fade.

"Youichi, no!" and just as he was within reach, he had disappeared into thin air.

"Youichi!" Mamori jerked up from her bed. Beads of sweat were present at her forehead. Her breathing was shallow as expected from someone who had a nightmare or was it a dream?

"Youichi."

 ** _I'm trying hard to forget you_**

 ** _But my empty walls won't let me let you go_**

 ** _Let me go_**

 ** _You say you wish me well without you_**

 ** _But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh_**

 ** _When you took it all you forgot_**

 ** _Your shadow, your shadow_**

 ** _When you took it all you forgot_**

 ** _Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh_**

 ** _When you took it all you forgot_**

 ** _Your shadow, your shadow_**

 ** _Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything_**

Hiruma unlocked the doors of his condo unit. He opened the door slowly like in those cliché movies. With the door fully opened, he saw his wife, future ex-wife sitting at the couch. Her legs were crossed; her hands were rested atop her knees. Her eyes were tired and shined a tiny bit the moment she stared at him. It was obvious, she was waiting for him, patiently.

* * *

Do you want to play a game? If you leave a review, I'll give you the luxury to curse at me for writing this chapter and I would take it all with no ill feelings. Game? Quick click the review button.

(Game will only last until the update of next chapter)


	18. Rules

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

A/N: I'm a little disappointed with you guys/gals for not joining my game. Tsk. Remind me not to make a songfic ever again. Oh yeah, Happy New Year btw. It's late I know, give me some slack. Also late update, I know. My beloved phone was stolen from me last month as I was riding the jeepney on my way to school. It was early in the morning that I got so careless and it just so happens that I was sitting beside a pickpocket-er. Is that even a word? Anyway a person who pickpockets. So I mourned it's lost.

crecentomoon: Just for fun I guess. Thank you for loving my work. And you're right something huge will happen to them. But not for now yet.

Tali41410: Settle down we don't want happening to you now, would we? Thank you for taking time in reading my work. I greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Mamori had never compromised her core values. It was taught to her by her parents, which someday she will pass down to her future children. By the time she was in middle, Mamori had already made a self-imposed strict rule from those values. She followed her rules like her life depended on it, until she had meet Hiruma Youichi.

Slowly but surely, he was tearing up the rules she had made for herself. She didn't even notice it happening but when she did take notice, she was furious, both at herself and at the demonic man. When she graduated from highschool, there was only one rule left that wasn't compromised. That was to NEVER HAVE SEX WITH A NON-BOYFRIEND.

Yet even that rule was put into flames as she was almost done with her college studies. And the person who made her broke that last rule? Yup, you guessed it right; it was still the demonic, strategic, cunning, control tower of Saikyoudai Wizards formerly from Deimon Devilbats, Youichi Hiruma.

It wasn't even a spur of a moment of lust. It happened just so casually that it seemed (to her mostly) that it was the right thing to do. It seemed that it was the next step to do. In a matter of fact, she didn't regret it ever happening between them the next morning. Although they never talked about it even after a quick shower (separate) and some breakfast.

Much to Mamori's surprise everything between them didn't turned awkward. And what's more shocking was that she wasn't hovering over him to get answers as to why last night happened. She reckoned it was just a onetime thing that she just has to accept. But it happened the second time, then the third time, the fourth time. It happened again and again until she had lost count of how many times she had sex with Youichi Hiruma. They do it too much that they were practically leaving together.

And that bothered Mamori more than anything, mostly because they were already on their last year of college. And if they can't agree on what they mean to each other now, then it was a 100% probability that they'll end up hurt and far from each other.

Hiruma and Mamori were huddled at the center mini table of the living room of Mamori's apartment complex. Both were focused at the task at hand, planning for their last Amefuto championship game against Sena's team.

"Are you fucking losing your mind fucking Anezaki?!" Hiruma blurted out in frustration. He was irritated beyond words could describe. Anezaki just wasn't in it, in the worst possible time ever. He grabbed the papers that she had presented her moments ago and threw it across the living room.

"Are you trying to fucking send me to the hospital in a week before fucking graduation?!" Mamori looked down at the floor, guilty as charge. She wasn't trying to send him to the hospital per say but she was just too distracted to come up with a good strategy that ensure to be the most magnificent winning play of the Wizards without anyone getting hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just distracted." She finally had the guts to look up at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's personal Hiruma."

"It's not personal if it's me." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Assuming are we?" She crossed her arms in her chest while he casually leaned at the sofa situated at his back, spreading and resting his arms at the said furniture along the process.

"It's fucking written all over your fucking face. So either you fucking spill it or forget it."

"You're right." She said with a sigh of defeat. She wanted to talk about it but she didn't know how. It wasn't a casual topic that they could just talk about. Instead, she forced herself to give him a smile which made him narrow his eyes even more.

All of a sudden, Hiruma grabbed something from his leather jacket. (Yes he was wearing a jacket even inside an apartment) What he retracted from it was a long white envelope. He handed it to her. She reluctantly took it, remembering the last time he handed her a white envelope years ago.

She asked him without any words if it was okay to open it right now. He responded with a wide grin. She mentally prepared herself from whatever it was that she was about to see. The content of the said envelope left her confused.

"A round trip plane ticket to America?"

"Figured we need a well-deserved vacation from all this shit after graduation."

"We? You mean the whole team?"

"Why would I fucking take the team with us." It was a statement.

"Just the two of us?" Hiruma nodded in annoyance. "Why?"

"Because I said so and because you're my fucking stupid girlfriend."

"I'm your girlfriend?" Mamori had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating their conversation. So far the conversation was still ongoing. If Hiruma was doing a prank at her, she would really kill him.

"I don't go around fucking some random bimbo."

"But you didn't even ask me to be your girlfriend!" she didn't know why she was suddenly shouting yet it felt right to be doing so in his face.

"Take a hint."

"What made you think that I actually want to be your girlfriend?"

"Why would you sleep with me if you didn't?" He got her at that question.

"Still it would have been better if words were actually spoken!" she shouted yet again. Her face was red. She was in a mixed emotion. She felt relieved, happy and angry.

"Kekeke, where's the fun in that?"

"FUCK YOU!" as soon as the words left her mouth, she gasped. As it turns out, she was not the only one taken aback by her sudden outburst because Hiruma's eyes were as big as a saucer. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." He wasn't going to live it down, she just knew it.

"Just fucking get back to planning, fucking girlfriend." He got up from the floor and walk towards the room. He was most making a note at her slip up for future blackmail material.

"Stupid jerk!" she muttered in her breath with a very wide grin.

* * *

So this idea just pop in my mind as I was listening my 'bitter' music. The last part of the previous drabble would be posted for the next chapter. Til next update.

Leave a Review or I'll let Cerberus lose and hunt you down.


	19. Forgiveness And Miracles

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: Hey peps! I was thinking, like really thinking hard in writing a continuation of my first HiruMamo fic entitled Progression. And I decided that I could at least let it run around my head for awhile. If I could get a decent continuous story, then I'll do it. If I can't, oh well.**

 **Guest 82: Of course, there are still active HiruMamo fans. We are not a dying fandom after all.**

 **asma raya: And I love you for loving my work.**

 **crecentomoon: Hiruma just called me, he said he'll take you up in that offer. Said something about Cerberus getting lazy.**

 **This chapter would be the last installment of the "The Hardest Thing" arc.**

* * *

Hiruma was subconsciously tapping his long slender fingers at the table as his divorce lawyer re-read the facts and whatnot of his (Hiruma's) settlement. At the back of his mind, he really couldn't even careless. It wasn't like the words would suddenly conspire with each other and give a whole different settlement. And he wasn't going to change it anytime soon, besides his mind was still wandering to the surprise visit from his soon to be ex-wife 2 days prior.

She insisted that they should work it out. He insisted that they get a divorce. She started poking and shoving him while crying her heart out as he resisted the urge to place her in a tight embrace. In the end, she retreated back to their house but not before cursing at him and slamming the doors of his apartment.

The lawyer cleared his throat as he was done re-reading the paper for the millionth time that day. He (the lawyer) concluded that it was either his client was stupid or dying. No one in their right mind would make a losing settlement like this. The man was going to end up asking for alms on the street once everything would be official.

"I could try and negotiate with your current wife. Maybe you could get half of the money Mr. Hiruma." The lawyer tried convincing the bleach blonde headed demon looking guy. He was replied with a very deep and annoyed scowl. The lawyer gulped. This settlement would do no good in his career. Perhaps it would end his career. "Maybe if…"

The lawyer was interrupted with a soft knock on Hiruma's office door. Hiruma's secretary popped out.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but there is a call from a nurse in Tokyo General Hospital. She says it's urgent."

Hiruma picked up the phone at his desk and in an instant his face went pale. In a mere second he was out of the office and was already driving his car to the said hospital.

Hiruma was racing towards the ICU of Tokyo General Hospital. He had little knowledge okay maybe no knowledge why he was at such a place. All he knew was that the nurse mentioned Mamori being admitted to the said hospital. He cursed out loud upon learning that his wife, no just Mamori was transferred to another room. With little energy left, he raced towards the room.

He really shouldn't be surprised when he saw Mami sitting beside Mamori's bed. He should had expected the narrow look of disappointment and anger directed at him when Mami noticed that he was there. He felt the overdue pang of guilt. This woman whom he considered his mother was also affected by his harsh decision. He should have known better.

"How is she?" Hiruma asked in between breath. He was in the best shape as he could get, but he wasn't a marathon runner.

"She lost a lot of blood but she's stable."

"What the fuck happened?" The timing couldn't have been better for the physician to come in. The female physician who was holding a clipboard in one hand asked Hiruma if he was the husband. To which the Tokyo demon nodded. She escorted the man outside the room to talk about Mamori's condition.

"Your wife is stable but we'll continue monitoring on her. You should keep her away from stressful situations especially with her condition."

"What fucking condition?" The physician blinked a couple of times, not used to the foul mouth.

"She's 6 weeks pregnant. We almost lost the baby but he/she cling on for de…"

"Pregnant? Are you fucking sure you're reading from the right clipboard?" Hiruma couldn't grasp the words that the physician was telling him. His wife, pregnant? How could it be? That was next to impossible.

"She is Hiruma Mamori, isn't she?" Hiruma nodded again, afraid to say anything. "As I was saying, she's 6 weeks pregnant which I didn't think that either of you know, am I correct?" Another nod and the physician sighed.

"Pregnancy is crucial itself Mr. Hiruma. So you have to take care of your wife properly. Maybe I could pass you to an ob/gyne?"

"We already have a doctor."

"Ok then. I'll be resuming on my rounds. Congratulations Mr. Hiruma."

OoOoOo

Anezaki Mami left the hospital room almost an hour after the physician had visited her daughter. She was reluctant to leave at first but with Hiruma playing the 'I'm still her husband' card on her, she finally went on her way.

Now it was only him and an unconscious Mamori at the room. He was leaning at the wall near the door while staring at her intently. Her breathing was soft and peaceful. He remembered the conversation they had with their ob/gyne doctor.

 _"Everything is looking good in your side Mrs. Hiruma. You're ovulating normally. The womb is situated nicely. Your body is in top shape for pregnancy." He paused for a little while, for dramatic effect maybe. "But I'm afraid the problem lies with you Mr. Hiruma. You have oligospermia. It's just a fancy way of saying that you've got a low sperm count." Hiruma held Mamori's hands tightly._

 _"I can't fucking get her pregnant?"_

 _"With your count, it would be next to impossible. And if you can, it would be considered as a miracle."_

Next to impossible, he said. It would be a miracle he said, those words that that stupid doctor had said. There were reasons why he rarely listens to anyone. Statistics, he was all about statistics and next to impossible held no meaning in statistics. Somehow with his terrible oligospermia, he had gotten his wife pregnant. And he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be feeling ecstatic or angry. After all he did throw a divorce paper at their marriage.

'Is it even your child to begin with?' a voice asked in his head. He scowled at the voice. Of course it or rather he/she was his. Mamori would never betray him like that. She was just too loyal for her own good. As if her excessive begging to give them another chance was not an indicator. The real question now would be; how he can undo the emotional pain that he had given her. How can he take back those words that he had said to her? How can he find a way for her to forgive him? The world is one big fucked up place.

"Youichi?" it was a bare whisper but he head it nonetheless. He was stunned for quiet sometime before he found the will to walk towards her. There was a deafening silence as he sat at the chair that Mami had been about an hour or so ago.

"You're 6 weeks pregnant." The words just came bursting out of his mouth. He couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"I had the feeling." Silence enveloped them once again. He grabbed her right hand with both of his and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Mamori."

"If it means anything, I never believed that you never loved me." He looked up at her. This woman was just too much for her.

"I don't fucking deserve you."

"I know but I choose you anyway. And I'll choose you no matter how many times."

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU" After a month, he finally kissed her again.

* * *

 **I'm just guessing here, but I think that you dear readers are forgetting something. Yes, I still do accept request for upcoming chapters. So press that button below and make a wish.**

 **FunFacts: The hardest part of writing is constructing the first sentence. Once you get passed that, words would automatically race in your head.**


	20. Valentine's Day

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: Honestly I don't even know where I'm heading when I was writing this story. So I would like to apologize in advance. I was disappointed with myself too.**

 **Hyperdrive 24: I actually felt honored to know that my story made you cry. Sorry I'm weird that way.**

 **Crecentomoon: I know that this request of yours would be far too different from the one you had in mind. Tell me if you're disappointed with it too.**

 **DevilShosetsuka: I'll have to find a time to listen to that song first before promising anything to you. But if you know me, there's a high percentage that I would write it. I won't make promises for now.**

* * *

February, the month of hearts or as Hiruma would like to call it right now the month where his dog Cerberus gets sick. The said dog was half whimpering at the far corner of the living room of Hiruma's apartment while he sat by the couch playing at his games console. It was far too early to be up in a Sunday morning but his insomniac tendencies had decided to be bitching on him. It may or may not have been due to the fact that today was Valentine's Day.

Of course, everyone knows that Hiruma was not a romantic guy nor would he ever become a romantic anytime soon. Yet his ever demanding (for most part) girlfriend insisted that they should head out for the overrated day. He really didn't see the essence of the holiday. If you really love or care for someone may it be romantic or something else you show it every day. Not just because there was a holiday called Valentine's Day. But he would be a fucking idiot if he didn't give his girlfriend this little favor.

He was on his wits trying to kill the fucker military when his door opened. He didn't even bother glancing at the person who entered his apartment. For all he knew it might have been a burglar or a kidnapper or worst the police. Okay, who was he kidding? Of course he knew who had just entered his apartment. It takes no brainer to deduce who it was who had the guts to enter his sanctuary at an unreasonably early hour. The intruder stood by the side of his large television. Though he was still refusing to glance at the person, he was sure beyond himself that the person's arms were resting on her waist in a manner of mild irritation for ignoring her.

"A good morning would be nice."

"A fucking breakfast would be nice." He retorted back with a smirk as he paused the game. He placed the controller at his side and then he stood up. He walked slowly towards her which made the female raised an eyebrow in question. He snaked his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. The sudden gesture made her slightly jump in shock. But the smirk that he was sporting was contagious and soon she found herself sporting the same. She bit a small portion of her lip, awaiting the kiss that was surely coming. They were an inch away from brushing lips when Cerberus coughed or whatever that you call that whizzing sound from the dog. It would be called a cough if Cerberus was human. Hiruma showed no sign of being even slightly bothered by the dog when she interrupted their moment by whipping her head towards the general direction of the demon dog.

"Is Cerberus alright?" she asked, getting out of his grip. He scowled in annoyance. Here he was trying to be slightly romantic on a Valentine's Day and all she could ever think about is that damn dog. Maybe he should have kicked that sorry butt of Cerberus out of the apartment when he had the chance. If he did, he wouldn't be sharing the attention. He knew he was a slight attention whore especially of that attention was from his girlfriend. His mental rant wasn't even finished yet when he saw her petting the stupid dog. And it all comes down to this. Hiruma was reduced into a pathetic jealous boyfriend. To make matters worse he was jealous of a dog, a stupid, fucking, ungrateful dog.

"Are you going to fucking make breakfast or are you just going to fucking coo that ungrateful dog?" he spat with great annoyance. She stared at him menacingly which almost made him shiver in fear, the key word being almost. Damn that dog was getting better treatment than him though he may or may not deserve it.

"When was the last time you had him to the vet Youichi-kun?"

"You tell me." He walked towards the kitchen which was situated at the left side of the apartment away from his dog and his girlfriend. If his girlfriend wasn't going to make breakfast then he would make it in his own. It wasn't like he didn't know how to make one. He was a man with many (hidden) talents.

"Maybe we should cancel our plans for today and bring Cerberus to the vet instead. He might have caught something." She was still petting the said dog. Hiruma halted on his tracks. He just didn't spend a whole week and a lot of energy in blackmailing a 5 star restaurant and a chief for an exclusive date for it to be cancelled for a dog. She insisted on the said date for crying out loud.

"FUCKING WHAT ANEZAKI?!" He found himself walking back to the corner where Mamori and Cerberus were situated. Mamori looked up at him innocently for she was kneeling beside Cerberus. "Do you even fucking know how much trouble I had to go through just for this date that you had fucking insisted we should have and you're just going to fucking cancel it because of that fucking dog?!"

"I'll make it up to you?" her statement came out as a question and she flinched at her own uncertainty. Mamori was aware that she was bordering a thin line right now but she couldn't let Cerberus be on his own right now. She had an instinct to protect and she was going to follow through it because that was how she is.

"How?" he deadpanned. Mamori made a mental sigh of relief. At least he was considering it. Now, she just had to weight her option. She stood up from her position and cautiously walked towards him. When it was evident that he wasn't going to swat her away like some fly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anything you want. Just don't get jealous over Cerberus."

"Kekeke. Who said I was jealous?"

"It was obvious Youichi-kun." She kissed him lightly at the lips then rested her head at the corner of his neck. His scent bombarded her nostrils and she relaxed a little bit more. This was the demonic guy she had never thought she would fall in love with. This was the demonic guy who turned her world upside down. This was the guy who would never admit that he had gotten jealous over his dog. And that thought made her smile.

Several seconds later, he finally wrapped his own hands around his waist again. This time he had pulled her into him with much greater force to which she obliged willingly. Since there was no way she would be able to see his eye, he decided to give his dog a stinky eye. Cerberus was also giving him a demonic dog version of a stare. Realization then hit him. His only real competition with his girlfriend was not any human being. It was a dog, his own dog. That stuck up ungrateful traitor. Hiruma scowled the umpteenth time that early morning.

"What's wrong?"

"Cerberus likes you."

"Why do you sound like it's a bad thing?"

"Because he likes you more than he likes me, fucking traitor."

* * *

 **Facts: The chapters I post almost always turn up different from the plot line I had in mind. Not entirely different but in my head it would be a lot longer. The main cause of that would be the fact that English is not my native tongue so I would find it hard to express my thoughts clearly.**

 **Review, review and review. Just do it or else. Kekekeke**


	21. I Won't Let You Walk Away

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: Hey what's up? Did you people missed me? Don't worry if you didn't, I wouldn't miss myself either. Anyway this chapter is based on DevilShosetsuka's request. A song entitled 'I won't let you walk away' by Madison Beer. Hope you like it, in contrast to my disappointing previous chapter.**

* * *

It's amazing how a single word from a certain person could totally flip your mood from one pole to the other pole. What's even more amazing was the fact that said change in emotion would be reflected by the temperature that afternoon.

They were having their normal playful banter with their not so subtle snickers and blushes, as the sun shines at the sky, illuminating the earth below it. All of the sudden the sun decided to blazed in all its glory and scourged the peasants beneath. The heat it brought penetrated the souls of every being, turning into words that were mightier than a katana. And such words were spoken in its proper articulation empowering it a thousand folds to definitely impale beyond recognition the patience and logic of the receiver.

"Give me the keys." Her voice was shaking, barely audible and fragile. He figured he was screwed this time around. But he was nothing if it wasn't for his gigantic ego and pride so he threw the car keys into her waiting hands in a perfect manner, a touchdown if you may. A thought crossed his mind when he observed her walking away from him and into the car. 'Would she ever come back?'

Mamori inserted the key into its slot and turned the ignition, bringing the car into life. Before she could step at the gas pedal, an unwelcome feeling of guilt shadowed her thoughts. She had to shake her head. There was no point in being guilty when it wasn't her who had the nerve to go out of line. She wasn't about to succumb into his gigantic ego, not anymore. She stepped on the gas pedal.

If miracles do happen, it would be the day when Hiruma Youichi would actually ask forgiveness.

She could feel the cool breeze upon her exposed skin. As the drive progress, her cheeks felt a little bit wet. First she thought it was because of the dew but soon realized that the heat of the afternoon made the air so dry it was impossible. It was in fact her tears; tears that would evaporate as soon as it reaches her now very cool cheeks.

Outsiders would think that the infamous angel and demon duo would never last, maybe they were right. They weren't right for each other. No matter how you turn the world upside down, they were two people at the opposite side of the world. They were the worst match anyone could make up.

Their acquaintances would beg to differ with that ridiculous notion. They would say that it was exactly because of their difference that they were meant for each other. Like a puzzle, they complete each other with the pieces they could offer to the other.

For Mamori both sides are true. They were two opposite people that could break down any minute of any day but would survive with the completeness they share. It made her almost think that they were made of fairytale. She wiped away the tears as a giggle escaped her once sealed mouth. Here she was, determined to drive away from the man who could stab her a million times with his icy words and still be thinking about him. No matter what happens she would still want him by her side. Because together they were the miracle she was waiting for.

Drastically, she made a U-turn that Hiruma would have been proud of.

"I hate you! I despise you Youichi!" He raised an eyebrow in question. He was sitting comfortably at the sofa of his apartment while she was standing right in front of the door panting, gasping for air.

"Are you done f*cking Anezaki?"

"NO! Half of me just want nothing to do with you. I mean my life would have been better if you weren't in it! But no you just have to torment me with images of you in my head. What did I do so bad to deserve someone like you, ha?!"

"You drew the short end of the stick, f*cking girlfriend." He stated with a wide smirk. If only she had the energy to wipe that stupid looks from his face. "But I'm glad you came back."

"I won't let you walk away from me that easily."

* * *

Before I go, I feel like there's some request that were given that I hadn't written yet. Not really sure. If you feel like you had requested something from me and I hadn't made it yet pm me or review. Oh yeah tell me what you guys think about this chapter by leaving a review. Thanks.


	22. I know

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: Ok, ok I know I catalog this fic as under complete but I had an idea and I wanted to write it down. Plus writing fics are usually my way to vent on my long forgotten emotions. So yeah, maybe I'd update this once in a while if I feel like it even if it is "COMPLETE". Anyway if anyone is still reading this I hope you enjoy this little chapter from me.**

 **And oh yeah, I hope you all went and pray for the dead.**

* * *

Mamori was standing in front of her house, waving her hands to bid farewell at the man, now a silhouette walking away from her. As she was waving, she can't help but smile, genuinely smile. It was not like she didn't smile often, but nowadays her smiles were usually fake and shallow. She only stopped waving when she couldn't see any silhouette of the man any longer. When she dropped her hand, she unknowingly let out a huge breath. In one instant all of her problems came dropping at her altogether. After all it was only momentary happiness that she could ever find from the guy she was just with.

"What's with the sigh fucking manager?" Mamori turned around to find the ex-captain and ex-quarterback of both Saikyoudai Wizards and Deimon Devil Bats. It was ex because he was now currently in NFL along with some of their friends and rivals.

"Stop calling me that Yo…Hiruma-san." Mamori felt the bitterness of correcting herself with a more formal way of addressing Hiruma. But it was for the better, they weren't as close as they were back in college. And even if they (mostly in her part) to stay in contact, they both couldn't deny the distance that had settled between them.

"He just wants to fuck you, you know." Hiruma stated looking at her straight in the eyes. If he was a little, tiny bit concern of her well-being he didn't let it show. There was no trace of any emotion evident in his face. He was his usual poker face.

"I know." Mamori replied not afraid to have a stare down with him. Of course she know the guy's ulterior motive of asking her out. As if the staring of her boobs wasn't any indication of that. And the fact that the guy would constantly try to kiss her and touch her in places she didn't want to be touched…yet.

Hiruma tche'd at her response and looked away. He's eyebrows were raised and he was popping his gum like usual. His hands were inside his pocket. "You fucking deserve someone who knows what's your worth fucking Anezaki."

"I also know that Hiruma-san, but then again that someone isn't doing anything at all. I can't possibly wait for him forever with no assurance that he would actually come for me." She still stared at him. Her eyes were starting to water and the sadness that hunts here was so evident. She know that no matter how many times she'd say it to his face he would never bat an eye. Even if she write it in front of him or shout it in his ears, he would never, ever take the bait. And it hurts, because all of those years that they spent as the manager and captain she actually thought that he had developed feelings for her.

"What you fucking need is to stop waiting for that guy and find someone who's actually willing to come." It was his turn to stare down at her and it actually made her look away. Staring at her feet, she let the words sink in. She can't help but feel that some part of her was breaking.

"I still know that, but it's hard to do when you've already fallen deep."

"No one fucking asked It was his turn to stare down at her and it actually made her look away. Staring at her feet, she let the words sink in. She can't help but feel that some part of her was breaking.

"I still know that, but it's hard to do when you've already fallen deep."

"No one fucking asked you to fall."

"WELL I CAN'T HELP IT!" There were tears falling as she retorted. She was enraged by his statement that she made the mistake of staring back at him. It was a mistake for she saw the hurtful truth. He really doesn't have any feelings for her at all and it was most likely that he never will.

"I can't fucking love you back Anezaki."

And for the last time in their conversation she said, "I know."

* * *

I know this is short and all, but...

 **Review if you vare about your life.**


	23. Jolt in Midnight

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

 **A/N: I know it's kinda late but I still wanted to greet everyone Merry Christmas and (advance) Happy New year. This would be my gift to all of you loyal HiruMamo fanatics.**

 **Hyperdrive 24: I'm glad to know that you are still reading my fics even if I seldom update it now. Thank you very much.**

 **DDB-NAKITA and Chee: Well I'd like to leave the previous chapter as it is so I'm sorry to break it to you that I won't be making a sequel.**

 **DevilShosetsuka: It is sad isn't it? Hehehe**

 **Sho: Well you can't teach a heart to feel something it's not feeling. MAybe you can but most of the time it won't.**

 **Mi Kenneth: I would like to apologize to say that I kind of like bitter endings.**

 **ThewonderfulShoe: Yeah I saw it when you pointed it out. I guess it was due to my snail speed internet. It's hard to edit anything with an internet that keep lagging.**

 **creamberries: thank you for the praises. Hope you'd continue to read my future fics. Even if it would be late for me in updating.**

* * *

Every star up in the sky was shining brightly competing with the city lights of Tokyo. It was a shame that a beauty such as Mamori was not up admiring it. Instead her room was shut with all the curtains and her person was deeply clinging to her bed for dear life under a very thick blanket. Her light little snores indicating that she was fast asleep. On the corner of her room, a wide grin from an iconic demonic man glistens from the little light that the small gap from her curtain provided. His teeth were sharps and fingers were also as such. He made tiny yet big steps towards the big lump on the bed who was Mamori.

There were plenty of ways for him to approach the situation but his mind was fixated on one simple yet loud thing he was cooking. With a light cackle, he lifted the blanket a little bit and slowly placed an old loud alarm clock near Mamori's ears. Only enough seconds passed for him to step back a little before the clock rang so loud that even the neighbor woke up from it (not exaggerating).

Mamori literally jump out from her bed as her blanket was flying across the room. First she had half jump in her bed and bounced or semi-bounced at the floor. Ok maybe she fell flat, knees and face first at the hard cold floor. A burst of laughter came out from the demon as Mamori muttered an expression of pain. When she finally recovered from the heart stopping, startling and painful wake from her short lived beautiful slumber, she properly scowled at the demon/man behind it all.

"What gives Youichi-kun!?" she placed both her hands on her hips. Her face was written with pissed off all over it.

"Quit being lazy damn manager, we have to go scouting." He stated as if she was in fact being lazy when it reality it was actually her weekend off from the Wizards and that includes him, especially him. She needed a weekend away from him.

"It's my weekend off from the club Youichi!"

"Kekeke, damn manager the weekend ended (looks at his watch) 13 minutes ago. It's already f*cking Monday."

"Go alone, my Monday wouldn't start until 5 in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go back to sleep." Mamori actually attempted to go back to her bed and she also actually thought that Hiruma would shout profanities or just simply kidnap her to get his way but to her complete surprise he just stood there.

"I'll wait at the jeep for 10 minutes. If you're not f*cking there in less than 10 minutes I'll kidnap you with that provocative night gown you're wearing. Your choice damn Mamori." She blushed at the mention of her night gown. She forgot all about that. She blushed even more as she realized how thin the material was and to put icing on the beautiful blackmail cake, she didn't wore any bra underneath it. She was about to call him pervert but he made it out her room.

With a deep sigh, she got up from her bed and walked towards her closet. As much as she'd rather go back to sleep, she'd rather go with Hiruma willingly in a state of being fully clothe than be kidnap with almost nothing to wear.

OoOoOo

Hiruma really did enjoy pulling that kind of prank on Mamori earlier but what he liked most of it was the way her night gown hugged every feature of her. The male part of him actually got slightly excited but not excited enough to pounce on her like a wild man. It was a good thing that he didn't have to actually wait for her too long or else he would have died from hypothermia because all the heat from his body was heading south.

"About time fucking manager!"

"Just drive Youichi"

"Someone's grumpy. Kekeke"

Hiruma started the engine and drove off. The wind was biting cold and it would be a miracle if he wouldn't develop a cold from the trip with his state of underdress. The wind actually got so cold that he felt a chill run up and down his spine several times.

"Here." Mamori offered him a scarf. He eyed the thing as if it was infested with disease. Mamori rolled her eyes and leaned towards him. She wrapped the scarf around his neck. It was hard for him to keep his eyes on the road as she was doing what she was doing.

"There. Isn't that better Youichi-kun?" He can't help but smile and blush wildly. If she saw him, she didn't let on. Just as when her proximity was bringing warmth to every inch of his body, she went back to his side of the car, yet his heart was still beating fast.

OoOoOo

Mamori woke slowly as a gentle shook woke her. She was slightly taken aback when the first thing she saw was Hiruma's face. For a moment she thought that she was still dreaming but it was only for a moment.

"Get your lazy butt off the jeep already." She stretched and watched Hiruma walked towards what seemed to be a picnic blanket. Wait what? She must be dreaming still.

"Did you f*cking hear me sh*tty Mamori?" The profanities woke her from all her daze and finally walked out of the jeep.

"I thought we were scouting?" she sat beside Hiruma at the picnic blanket.

"I f*cking was while you were busy being a complete useless limp at the shotgun snoring loudly."

"I don't snore."

"Want to bet on it?" Instead of biting at the bait, Mamori decided on her better judgment to keep her mouth shut.

"Where's the team we were supposed to scout?" Instead of answering her question, Hiruma pointed at something in front of them.

"What…" she didn't finish her question as her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. It was all of Tokyo with a beautiful display of lights on its own to reflect the starry night. It was just too beautiful for her. Her smile reached from one ear to another. The sight in front of them had got to be one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her whole life.

"Thanks Youichi-kun. This is beautiful." Mamori rested her head at Hiruma's shoulder. He tensed at first but as the seconds passed he finally eased into it. Slowly he sneaked his hand into her waist which she welcomed.

Little did she know that it was indeed the confirmation that the demonic Hiruma Youichi needed to acknowledge that his heart was being jolt alive and stolen from him by her.

* * *

 **Did I make up for the last chapter I wrote? The feels really, I think it was cute. How about you?**


	24. I Don't

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: Hello one and all. This is inspired and based on the song I don't dance by Lee Brice. Go ahead and check it out guys because it's really a nice song.**

 **Pvt: Hahaha, well it's flattering that you read my works and that you actually like it. Thank you for that. And it's not definite yet but I'm having firmer plot now on a continuation of Progression. All I have to do is find time to write it and a title. No promises yet but I hope I could deliver.**

* * *

Hiruma cocked his eyebrow in annoyance with a little of amusement but mostly annoyance. He could feel the tug in his arm getting stronger; determine to drag the infamous devil into the center of such a ridiculous kind of social event. His hands settled even firmer at the pocket of his jeans. There was no way in hell that he would let himself get dragged even if it was by the f*cking Anezaki.

"Come on Hiruma-san. It's just a…" He scowled not even letting Mamori finish her sentence. Mamori pout a little bit and crossed her arms.

"Honestly, why do you have to be so anti-social?" It was clear that her patience was growing thin. And the amusement was back. Seeing Mamori lose her collective manner all because of him was exhilarating to him. Not the same level of exhilaration he gets when he was playing Amefuto but exhilaration nonetheless.

"It's just us." Well clearly their definition of 'just us' is a whole lot different. Her definition was most of the Amefuto people they knew and his was more of a maximum of 2 people kind of 'us'. He scowled again at her statement followed with a roll of an eye before he left her in the outskirts of the dance floor.

OoOoOo

A year had passed since Mamori asked Hiruma to take her into their senior dance back in highschool. And now that the two are officially college students and an important member of the Saikyoudai Wizards Amefuto team, it was only customary that they attend the Annual College Amefuto Dance Ball. Hiruma didn't need to ask and Mamori didn't need the invitation but it was clear in their amazing telekinetic ability with each other that they were going together. This time though, Mamori learned that it was best not to waste her time asking and begging Hiruma to dance with him. So even though they came together as each other's escorts (because saying that they are each other's date was just too much for their comfort), she just had to settle with dancing together with the girls. It wasn't like Hiruma was staring down every guy that would walk their direction with the intention of asking one dance with Mamori, not at all.

Hiruma didn't bother himself watching over Mamori as she took over the dance floor as he was too busy sitting coolly and all mysterious with Musashi-san by his side. Kurita was as usual busy downing the buffet table with his fellow lineman Otawara-san.

"I never knew Anezaki could dance like that." Hiruma knew Musashi was baiting him. Eversince they graduated highschool the f*cking old man had this crazy idea that he of all people was slowly developing feelings towards the girl in question.

"Hmmph" Hiruma responded with no interest at all.

"Looks like some guy is walking towards her." The warning sirens inside Hiruma's head were blaring. And in an instant his attention snapped into her. It was too fast that Musashi was afraid Hiruma broke his neck in the process.

Hiruma didn't saw a guy instead what he saw was out of his expectation. It was still Mamori but in a different light. The way she glistens as she sway her hips with the music, the way she flip her hair and grin from ear to ear was golden. That wasn't the first time that he saw her close to what she is right now but there was something with the way stood or moved in that dance floor that tugged at his deeply hidden and secured heart. It was like the way she kept on tugging at his arm a year ago when they attended their senior dance ball. He saw the start and conclusion of his dreams. He saw his nothing and everything. He saw his heart dancing along with Anezaki Mamori.

"Made you look Hiruma."

"F*cking shut up old man."

OoOoOo

Hiruma had never been this clueless in his whole life. He hover his hands at her person, afraid to do anything that would ruin the moment. Busy with his mental battle, he failed to notice two soft hands holding his. He blinked and stared at her eyes and saw a breath taking smile. She guided his hands, placing both at her waist and then placed her own at his neck.

"Just relax Youichi-kun." He did just that and let out a huge breath he didn't know he had. Slowly she swayed with the beat of the slow music. Just this once, he let her guide him into moving.

"See dancing isn't that scary Youichi-kun."

"Who said I was afraid of dancing damn wife?" He looked at her fully. Taking in every single detail of how his newly pronounced wife looked stunning in white into his memory forever.

"I forgot you're not afraid of anything."

"Tche." So he held her closer until there was no visible space between them, dancing all the way. He smirked as he saw the puzzlement in her eyes. And so he plunged in into the opportunity and captured her lips into his.

Hiruma Youcihi don't dance but he would gladly do it for one Anezaki Mamori, now Hiruma Mamori. Basically, he would do just about everything for her because if there was one thing Hiruma was afraid of, it was to lose her. But he would never tell her that. He wouldn't want her to have a leverage on him, even if she is his wife.

* * *

 **So I've been having fluffy plots now, maybe I should write another tear jerking chapter. Anyone up for that?**


	25. Thunderstorm

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: I HAVE GOOD NEWS! So I made a sequel of my story entitled Progression. The new fic is entitled UPHOLD. If I need to clarify it to you people yes it is indeed HiruMamo. It is rated M though so be sure that you're ready and aware of what to expect.**

 **TheWonderfulShoe: Yes he is though he would never admit it.**

 **crecentomoon: Hahaha, I'm so sorry I just can't stop wanting to make you (and everyone else) cry. I'm devious that way.**

* * *

The tightening of her chest, the short breathes, it was all a side effect of not wanting to pour down a thunderstorm. She'd be caught first with her hands at a cookie jar than for him to see her in a complete wreck. Granted, there was a couple of times that he had seen her under the weather may it be emotionally or physically but not at this level, never at this level of wreck. Her hands, she tightened it at she felt her chest tightened too. Every emotion she could feel was beginning to be mirrored by her actions. She know that he'd figure out in one instant that everything was in a left turn for her.

Instead of waiting for the door in front of her to open, she decided it was about time that she knocked on it. He wasn't expecting her. He hadn't been expecting her presence since the day that they had to separate and travel two different roads. It was high time for them to stop dragging each other down and let the bird fly free with no attachments whatsoever.

Her expectation wasn't confirmed with the way his face was drawn. The poker look that he had long mastered appeared to be masking whatever emotion he was capable of feeling. There was not even a raised eyebrow, a look of confusion, bewilderment. Not a drop of question, not a drop of mock, not a drop of anything.

"Can I stay for a while Youichi?" There was no answer but only a slight gesture of hand to invite her in. One would be able to miss it completely if they weren't observant enough. One would completely miss it if he or she wasn't Anezaki Mamori. Upon letting one foot inside his house, she muttered a small and low thank you.

He kept his silence. Words that were meant for her to hear have been lost in history, in the abyss of his reality and clouded dreams. It wasn't in his every waking moment that he'd be able to see her. It had been awhile since the last moment that his curiosity and amusement were transfixed into her person that he had acknowledge that he'd not be able to…again. So it wasn't to be a cause of a heart attack when he had to confirm inside his neurons that it was her. She was her inside his house, looking like a damp ready to be cleaned with the foul things she had to acquire. She might have lost in her mind that he was not one to clean. He made a path to his couch with her following the same path he had taken.

"I…" She had started articulating words but halted when nothing in mind continued. What was it she needed to say? What was it that drove her feet to his doorstep unannounced years after they decided to make a name on their own?

"Stop." He had turn around and faced her, a hint of softness bathing the roughness of his dried voice.

"You are f*cking welcome to stay and do whatever you f*cking want. Just tell me if you want to go back so I'll be f*cking able to f*cking drive you home." The thunderstorm started wrecking at the art she once called a make-up, her own masterpiece.

"He…he….he cheated" Hysterics, that was all she could do. In return, even if he had grimaced, he hugged her. The wetness of her cheeks soaking his cotton shirt. A tiny spec of a remnant of what was once called his heart crumpled into worthlessness. Hiruma could never be more stupid at the day that he thought letting her out of his grasp was the worst. Watching her now, with her breath nowhere to be found, with her face buried into his person, with her being a complete thunderstorm, this was more heart stabbing.

He breaks with every drop. He sinks with every huff. He dies with every pain.

* * *

 **Shorter than I had initially planned but I still like the outcome. How about you? Leave a review and tell me.**


	26. Videotapes and Cookies

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: I CAN'T FOCUS ON MY STUDIES SO...**

Hiruma and Mamori were sitting peacefully at a couch, watching earnestly the video tape they had recorded earlier that day. It was the game Hiruma so delicately rigged for Enma University to play against Koigahama University. He knew that this year's tournament would be harder to win than the previous year as so it happens that the f*cking midgets finally grew some balls and decided to play against him. Hiruma would never say it out loud but somehow he felt like a proud father. Before him, those idiots were just well, idiots now there world had widen and horizons had broaden. He could tell though with the way Mamori's face would draw different reactions with each play that she was too feeling like a proud mother hen as she is. At that thought crossed his mind he cast a gaze at the aforementioned girl who was sitting beside him with her eyes glued at the television in front of them. Yes, it would be harder but he still had his strongest card with him, his awesome manager and girlfriend Anezaki Mamori.

The moment he cast that gaze at her, he could never stop. Even if he was oh so obsessed with Amefuto, even if his attention should be at the television in front of him he couldn't force his f*cking eyes to avert back. Just like how her eyes were glued at the electronic, he's was on her. He wanted her attention to him but knew better. The video, he needed to get his priorities straight and not let his hormones and what other chemicals that runs in his head dictate him.

"Is something wrong Youichi?" Mamori asked, hitting the pause button of the remote control. He figured he had been staring for too long and intensely that it bore a hole into her skull. He gulped. He hated being caught red handed when he's at this state. It gave his girlfriend some leverage, something for her to tease him about. But before he could utter a word or curse, Mamori's mother walked into the living room placing some snacks at the small table. He was thankful for the distraction.

"Would you be staying the night Hiruma?" Eversince they had become official, there had been plenty of times that Hiruma slept at the Anezaki's household. And not just in any part of the house, he was allowed to sleep at Mamori's room so long as she don't end up pregnant before graduating that was her father's condition. A perk of having her parents lived a life influenced by the western world. He didn't respond though. He didn't need to, Mamori already did. Of course he was staying the night. Just like that, Mami nodded in understanding and walked out of the living room.

Mamori placed the remote control back at the table and grabbed some cookies before resting her back at Hiruma's chest. She felt at ease like that, protected and loved. She felt his left arm wrapped around her waist.

"What are you thinking just now?" Mamori asked before eating the cookie she just grabbed. Mamori can't help but feel a little worried. Hiruma had been like that for the last couple of days, staring at her being so distracted. She's worried that she might actually be distracting him, dividing his focus. She'd be a failure as both a manager and girlfriend if that ever happens. Again, he didn't respond with words. He kissed her right temple easing her. Then he kisses her again a bit lower this time. Another kiss and another until it finally became a trail of kisses towards her neck.

"Youichi" she stated softly and he halted. Her father and he might have reached an understanding with his limitations with Mamori but Mamori was Mamori. And it was frustrating him a little. He'll respect her dignity though no matter what so he'd willingly keep it in his pants even if it was getting harder by the day. He rested his forehead at his right shoulder and he could feel her breath out a heavy sigh.

She wanted to give herself completely to him. Of course she'd wanted to. She was in love with him and there was no other guy in this world that she would sleep with but everytime they'd even come close she would choke on the idea. She knew it was frustrating him. She could feel it in his kisses, his touch, and his gaze. She could see the longing and lust underneath that façade of his. But she was such a chicken. It wasn't like she didn't trust him because there was no point of her saying she loved him if she couldn't trust him in the first place.

"I'm sorry Youichi. I know it had been hard on you but…"

"Don't be."

"But…"

"As long as its f*cking you Mamori I'd f*cking wait."

That had got to be one of the sweetest thing he had ever told her. Mamori felt like her heart was being drown with all the love she had for this man. For a so called devil, he was the most gentle. So she shifted her weight so she was facing him. She stared at him for a while before planting a kiss on his lips.

Time hadn't passed that long before the kiss they shared became heated. Fighting for dominance, Hiruma traced his tongue at her lips and she willingly obliged. He could taste the cookie she just ate. It matched her sweet and strong. Her hands sneaked its way at his hair, pulling him towards her deepening the kiss. When they gasped for air, it was Hiruma's turn to whisper her name. She smiled in return and placed his right hand at her left breast.

He removed the hand from her breast and placed both of his hands at her tiny waist. Mamori raised an eyebrow in question which was replied with a wide smirk. He lifted her for a second and had her sit at his lap. Thank goodness there was no bulge for Mamori to feel or she would have died from it. As she was settled at his lap, he leaned forward to grab the remote and pressed play.

"There's no f*cking need to force yourself f*cking girlfriend."

"I'm not forcing myself. I'm ready." He wrapped his arms around her delicately.

"Tche. Don't spout words you're not sure or I might take you up on that offer. Kekeke."

"I'm sure Youichi."

There was silence.

"I'd rather not have our f*cking first time in your f*cking living room f*cking Mamori."

"Being romantic aren't we?" He grabbed her legs and carried her bridal style.

"Just f*cking giving you time to back out."

"I'm sure." Her eyes were deadly serious which made him smile.

"Well f*ck that."


	27. There She Goes Again

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: I'm stressed out so I wrote this. Hahaha. Anyway I'm uploading via mobile but I can't find the linebreak. Hmmmph**.

OoOoOo

There she goes again, with that annoying smile. She doesn't even know the magnitude of the havoc it causes the recieving end. It was so genuine, so bright, so like her and so not like him.

There she goes again, with that unwavering morals of hers. In his defense, he didn't know that that damn pipsqueak was someone close to her but it didn't matter. There were plenty of prospect to drag into Amefuto anyway.

There she goes again, with that unstoppable mother hen mode of hers. The way she protects everyone under his clutches especially that damn pipsqueak. But whatever, he was not going to listen to her.

There she goes again, with that fucking brain of hers. Just 3 questions, that was all it takes. But with 1 more question left, he decided he should fold, for now. He then decided he was going to use her until she decides to leave the club herself. It was going to be fun.

There she goes again, with that attitude of hers to do everything the normal way. It was his team, she doesn't have anything to say on how he should recruit that damn monkey. Besides it was fun seeing her flare up.

There she goes again, with that understanding look. It was the first time that she didn't fight with his plan. She understood that he needed an unwavering spirit to drag to the Christmas bowl. She even went to the tower first to prepare all the necessary things. She's starting to be more useful than he ever take her credit for.

There she goes again, with that look that's full of worry. With the death march, her mother hen had heightened to levels of the unknown. She even dared to take care of his knee. The nerve of that damn woman, infiltrating his solitude. No matter how he drove her away she wouldn't budge. Needless to say, it didn't mean he'd make things easy for her.

There she goes again, with that usefulness of hers. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the fact that she saw how the Poseidon were planning to kill them but it was supposed to be his job to figure out plays and tricks. Yet somehow, she beat him into it. It was sort of amazing really especially with how stupid and hilarious the way she transmitted that message. Damn they need a code of their own.

There she goes again, with that temper of hers. He didn't know what provoked it. But he figured maybe it was the damn drunkard's fault. It was after the game that he heard of it from that f*cking skates. He would be lying if it didn't stung even a little. For her to deny and get angry of such notion as if it was so ridiculous that would cause hell to freeze. Seriously was it that unfathomable that she'd be his girlfriend? Who care anyway, it wasn't like he was wanting her to be his.

There she goes again, with that sulking face. He knew first hand that she would be upset that she didn't figured it out. With how lousy their excuses had been, it was bound to happen but no she was so used of protecting that damn pipsqueak that she was too blinded to see. Yet he knew, with one urge from him, she would regain her composure. Because she was not that kind of a woman. She was fucking Anezaki Mamori.

There she goes again, with that ability of hers to read him like he was some sort of paper. The way she was poking him as he typed on his laptop had hurt a tiny bit but it wasn't entirely unwelcomed. She said that the team wouldn't let him down. So naturally he had a bet with her. Much to his chagrin, she won the bet. And the nerve of her to actually ask her prize from him flirtatiously. He didn't let her got into his head. They still had a flight to Ouju to get into.

There she goes again, with that streaming tears of her. She managed to tore the white envelope in pieces. He was pissed with how stupid she had become in that moment. What the actual fuck? He was demanding, it wasn't a request. Why the fuck can't he grab her and fucking shout at her? He was pissed goddamn it! What the heck was she thinking?

There she goes again, with that need of her to be by his side. She even left the team to tend on their own while he lay there helplessly like a fucking useless trash. She was crying yet again. There was no need for that. It wasn't like he needed it. But it soothe his aggravation that she was there. He knew he needed her. In fact, he wanted her but wouldn't dare to say anything. She was important to him. So he would let her cry for him just this one time.

There she goes again, with that protective instinct of hers. He was the team captain, the commander from hell. Did she really think that a simple fracture would stop him from going back? She should have known him better than that. So he used his one last question and with that he asked her to taped him up. Though she didn't agree with him, she did as she was told. "I'll fucking live damn Anezaki." It was the only assurance he could give her.

There she goes again, with that pout of hers. He wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital bed. She knows that for a fact. She visited him everyday there. But he was Hiruma and she was Mamori. He would do whatever he want to, and all she could do was watch over him and take care of him.

There she goes again, with that powerful broom of hers. She was cleaning the field when he landed his jet. He didn't told anyone where he had went but that didn't stop her from calling him every now and then. He would accept the call sometimes, most of the time he would ignore her. She would scold him for ignoring her but then would keep him on tabs on everyone. He would smirk and he knew she was smiling from time to time. Damn, he wanted to go home and see that smile personally.

There she goes again, with that elevated estrogen hormones. He didn't have anything against her putting a scrapbook. He didn't care about that. What he did care about was the fact that she was bugging him with her pathetic excuse to have a single photo of him or a photo of the 3 founders. Like hell would he pose for something so idiotic. But then they were alone now when she asked something from him yet again. "Can we take a picture together Hiruma-kun? Just the two of us?" she blushed. And she looked cute, beautiful and amazing. His heart was beating faster. Unknown to his knowledge, he nodded. She squealed and took the picture. Their cheeks were side by side. And with another click of the camera, she kissed him on his cheek. The picture was nowhere to be found in the scrapbook.

There she goes again, with that cunning way of her to gather datas behind his back. They were in their final month of their 3rd year life. They happened to be closer than before so he was taken aback with how she managed to hide something like that from her. She was sprawling her college application at the table of the clubhouse. Just because they couldn't participate in club activities doesn't mean that they would stay away from the place. It was an application to Saikyuodai. He raised an eyebrow in a question. There was no doubt that Tokyo U had a greater program for Education. So he had to wonder.

"You should apply to Tokyo U fucking Anezaki."

"Why would I do that?" she asked innocently, staring at him.

"Why would you apply to a college with a 2nd rate program for Education when you can go to the fucking best?" he stopped cleaning his M16.

She blinked and then smiled.

"I'm going to follow you silly."

"I didn't fucking told anyone that I was fucking going to Saikyuodai."

"I know you Hiruma."

"And why would you fucking follow me?"

"Because I want to be by your side." She blushed like a tomato.

He really didn't anticipate that. Was that a confession in some way? Where was the Anezaki that laughed at the thought of him and her?

"Following me is a life long commitment Anezaki."

"I don't mind Hiruma. You should know by now that I'd go to hell if it meant I'm going to be with you."

"Tche. You're fucking sappy Anezaki."

Silence.

"You could at least say yes Hiruma."

"Hmn"

"Like yes I would like that or yes I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"Kekeke. You should know by now Anezaki that you had been mine a long time ago."

"You're unbelievable."

"Kekeke."

There she goes again, with that wonderful smile. That same smile that was only meant for him.


	28. Preferences

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: I got tired with the mobile upload, so I forced my very old laptop to wake up and barely function. And though I know I should focus my attention on my upcoming board exam (yes I am quite old and still a HiruMamo fan), I can't stop my brain from escaping into Deimon Devilbats.**

 **sreader-san: Yes it does count as a request. And I did write something for that but I'm still revising it because it is a bit OOC, so please be a bit patient with me.**

 **crecentomoon: It had been a long time, yes indeed. Yeah adult life is running after me now. I'm a bit sad to know that I don't have any allowance for next month now. Hahaha.**

 **A little side note, I am listening to Daughtry right now, not that it had something to do with the story. So please go ahead and enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you think is his preference anyway?"

Mamori knew she should have been sleeping. It was a Sunday night, more like was a Sunday night. She sighed. Somehow that question kept on running around her head.

It was Sara-chan that asked it during their little get together. It started as one of their normal conversation really. The 3 friends catching up on their college life, love life and social life. Her two friends teasing and trying to make her admit her non-existant feelings towards a certain quarterback. Mamori denying whatever point they are trying to twist. But then out of the blue Sara-chan asked that question.

It would be a complete understatement if someone said that Mamori was taken aback. Of all those 5 years that she had known him, she never did once doubted that he was heterosexual.

"If he still hadn't asked you out yet and he shows no interest in his fangirls then one has to question."

She sighed yet again. She really shouldn't think much about it. It wasn't any of her business. She finally went to sleep.

Except, it was the first thing that crossed her mind when she woke up. So it did sort of bothered her because now she wasn't quiet sure if he was indeed heterosexual.

By morning practice, Mamori found herself observing the subject of her interest more. She wasn't able to gather more information than she already had about him. So she deemed her study inconclusive, for the meantime until afternoon practice.

Afternoon practice had ended hours ago. The two of them were per usual still at the clubroom. Him typing whatever it was that piqued his interest for the day. And her finalizing some data that he had given her earlier that day. When she was done, she gave him the folder.

"Can I ask you something Hiruma-kun?" she asked while she handed him the folder.

"You already are asking." he replied with not even a glance.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun that's not what I was going to ask." she fummed. Seriously sometimes she wondered why she even bother with him.

"Hmmmph" Taking it as a go signal, she opened her mouth.

"What is your sexual preference?"

That question got his attention, his full attention. It was unnerving to gather all his attention to her. She shifted uncomfortably between her legs. He cocked an eyebrow and popped a gum in slow motion. Silence fell over them. She could even hear her wrist watch tick.

"I don't have any fucking manager."

"So you would date someone regardless of their gender?" She really should just have sewn her mouth together. It was none of her business to begin with. She didn't even know why she wanted to know. She just did and so she opened her mouth.

"In case you hit your fucking head manager, I don't fucking date anyone."

"I know but what if…"

"Tche, I don't fucking date nor do I fucking like someone romantically."

"Ohh" It wasn't until she heard him answer that question that she figured she didn't want to hear that from him. She would have preferred if he said he was homosexual. She could have lived with that thought.

"Not like it's any of your fucking business damn Anezaki." He opened his laptop. It didn't even took him that long to go back to whatever it was he was working on.

"What if someone confessed to you? What do you usually say?"

"Go to hell." he answered still occupied with his laptop.

Well that was more like him.

"I"ll be going now then."

"Hmmn"

"Goodbye Hiruma-kun."

"Hmmn"


	29. The Gamble

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: Now that my waiting game had officially started, I would like to present this fic to all of you to distract myself.**

 **crecentomoon: It was not only you my friend. The image flashed in my head too as I was writing it. But you know I liked the idea so I wrote it anyway.**

 **TheWonderfulshoe: It is amusing and Hiruma appropriate. I myself was amused when I was writing it.**

 **sreaderr-san: Well, here is your request. You said you like a OOC Hiruma and he is OOC on this one. No wonder Hiruma is holding me at gun point right now.**

* * *

Mamori knows that she was a mother hen. With all that constant reminder of Hiruma-kun, she was bound to admit it to herself. She got the trait from watching her mother.

It was when she used to get scrapes and what not from playing, that her mother would always take care of her. And everytime she would feel this sense of happiness and security. At a tender age of 5, she then decided that she would make everyone else feel that way.

When she became the team manager of the Deimon Devilbats, she imposed it into herself to take care of them. Sure it was hard work, especially with Hiruma-kun being himself. But it was too fulfilling of a job, not to mention when Hiruma-kun reluctantly let her bandage him up. She knew he hated it. Yet the not so subtle grin and smirks that were meant only for her told her that he was in fact grateful.

It was a normal Monday morning, too normal. It was on her 2nd period of the morning that she realized what it was that kept on nagging at her. She hastily looked around the classroom. So that was why there was no sound of bubble popping, typing keyboards or a snide remark every other minute. She automatically frowned.

At lunch time, she fished her cellphone from her bag and dialed a familiar number. It rang and rang and kept at it. She frowned yet again, feeling her mood do a backflip.

"Let's go Mamori-chan" Ako-chan urged Mamori.

Mamori looked at the two bento she prepared that morning. Ever since their 2nd year, it had become a habit of hers to make a bento for Hiruma. Though he reluctantly accepted the first time, he would still eat it. And he would at least have the decency to call her the night prior if he was not going to school. He always appreciated her effort (though words would never leave his mouth) so he never wanted to put to waste any of that.

"You two go ahead, I'll have to go somewhere." When her friends left, she hastily grabbed her things. She needed to make sure he was alright.

Her heartbeat was racing. The adrenaline from skipping school and the thought of being caught drove her feet to speed that would make Sena proud. Upon reaching the hotel of destination, she smiled.

"Ahh, Anezaki-san good afternoon." The man at the front desk greeted her enthusiastically. His name was Mr. Yamada. He had been Hiruma's landlord eversince, well ever.

"Hai, good afternoon Yamada-san. Have you seen Hiruma-kun today?" She tilted her head in question.

"You didn't hear it from me but he had been sick since yesterday. Would have called you yesterday but he insisted not to." He rummaged through some things at his table and handed a key to her.

"It's a good thing he has you Anezaki-san. I worry about that kid sometimes. He's too stubborn for his own good."

She smiled. She knew he meant well. He always had looked after Hiruma in a distance. And Hiruma though would blatantly deny it, had also been appreciative of the man.

"I should go now. Thank you Yamada-san."

He was asleep when she entered his room. She crossed the room and placed her hand at his forehead. He was still feverish. She sighed. Hiruma could really be an idiot when he wanted to.

So she went to the kitchen and decided to cook some soup. But not to her surprise, there was no food nor ingredients present.

"Stupid really."

OoOoOo

Hiruma woke up not a long time ago. He was still feverish but he was hungry. So even if his body was lumpy, he forced himself to the kitchen. Only to find out that there was completely nothing for him to eat. He cursed. Having no energy to do something else, he then decided to go back to sleep.

It didn't felt that long ago since he closed his eyes but he felt a slight shove by his side. He really didn't want to wake up but he could smell a faint aroma of food and his stomach was grumbling.

"Hiruma-kun…"

He opened his eyes to stare at her eyes staring back at him. He must still be dreaming.

"You have to eat something Hiruma-kun."

"Fucking Anezaki." She didn't know why but she blushed.

OoOoOo

She was done feeding him and forcing him to take his medicine when he spouted some nonsense.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. After we fucking graduate we'll never see each other again so you better fucking get used to stop worrying about me. I can fucking take care of myself."

She felt like he had put a bullet into her heart. She wanted to cry. He doesn't want to see her after graduation? Was he that sick? She looked him in the eye but he refused to.

"You don't know how to take care of yourself Hiruma. You think you do but you don't. You've been alone for so long that you're scared of letting someone in. So no, I won't stop taking care of you because I want to be selfish…"

Finally he glanced at her.

"I don't want someone else taking care of you. I don't want anyone knowing you as much or more as I do. I don't want you spending too much time with someone else. I want to be the person you would always rely on. When it comes to you, I want to be selfish."

"What the fuck are you blabbering about?"

"I want you, all of you because I want to give you all of me."

"You're right, you're fucking selfish. Have you ever fucking thought of what I fucking want?" His eyes were fierced.

She clenched her fist. True, she never really thought of what he wanted. All of this time, she thought that giving all her best would be enough to make him want to stay. She never thought that maybe she was really nothing to him.

"Stop pretending Youichi." Her tears were falling.

"Fucking go home."

"NO!"

"You'll fucking catch the flu."

"I don't care!"

Hiruma averted his gaze and found it landing at her clenched fist. It was wet from all her tears. Honestly, she was sort of right. He was a tiny bit scared. It wasn't like he was just realizing it now. But as she sat there while feeding him, he put it all together. He never wanted to let go of her. And he was scared because even if there was a possibility of her staying by his side, there was always a bigger possibility of screwing it up. Everything about them was a bomb waiting for that trigger to explode.

"I'm never going to change. I am what I am fucking manager. I can't fucking change not even for…"

Silence.

"Gamble on this Hiruma. Whatever it is we have, gamble on it. Please."

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I wrote a footnote. All I could say is that RR.**

 **Also if anyone of you is wondering, yes I still accept request.**


	30. Revenge

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: This is a short fic. Just a little something as my waiting game continue. And eventhough I hate mobile upload, my laptop is dying so I guess this would do.**

sreader-san: Ok I have no excuse as to why it was what it was. Hehehe.

TheWonderfulShoe: Yeah she does know him well enough. And that could be sort of annoying at first then it will get scary especially with Hiruma's peesonality.

 **OoOoOo**

"Fucking hit the fucking breaks or I'll fucking make you eat it fucking manager!" Hiruma shouted with a tiny bit subtle fright for his dear demonic life. He held on to almost anything he could grab on his jeep while

glancing back and forth from a smirking Mamori and the road.

"I swear Anezaki if you're not fucking trying to kill yourself, I'll gladly do it!" He closed his eyes. He was going to hurl. He was not one to follow traffic rules or any rules that does not do with Amefuto but he was a pro. And he hated not being the one on command with his own vehicle.

She on the other hand was fucking with him the first time he decided to fucking help her drive a stick.

"Relax Youichi-kun." Then she made another turn that could have easily thrown him out. Good thing she forced him to wear the seatbelt. Somehow he felt like he was being set-up.

"Fine you made your fucking point so cut it out!"

"What point?" she tore her gaze from the road for a second still going 120kph with no signs of slowing down.

"I'll fucking drive slower ok. Just fucking park this goddamn car!"

She smiled.

"Ok"

She parked flawlessly at a parallel. One move that could rival Hiruma Youichi's own drag talents.

The moment the jeep parked, he hastily removed the seatbelt and ran towards an unsuspecting tree.

He threw up everything that he could. He didn't even notice the shutter sound coming from Mamori's phone.

Revenge at it's sweetest.


	31. An Honest Answer

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: My waiting game had ended a good 3 days ago and now my adult life is biting me. Really it's hard work and I sort of don't like it but alas I can't go back to being a kid unless I grew up in Detective Conan's world.**

 **ValMSenriquez: He really did.**

 **noiyohoho: It is sweet. It's definitely sweeter knowing that she's the only one who could make a complete fool out of him and have proof of it.**

 **TheWonderfulShoe: Yes, I am in medical line profession. Was I really that obvious? Anyway, you could classify me as one of the modern and real vampire. Remember at the last chapter of the manga? Remember Hiruma's jeep which happens to have a really high spying tower? Remember she rode at the top of that said tower while Hiruma drove like a madman that he was? Compare to that, Mamori did nothing.**

 **crecentomoon: One of the many hidden talents of one Anezaki Mamori.**

* * *

"Otosan, where do babies come from?"

Hiruma Youichi's eyebrow perked in interest. He lowered his newspaper, looked from left to right checking if his fucking wife was within hearing premises and finally looking straight to his 5 year old son. He folded the paper and went to grab his morning coffee.

His son who looked like a mini version of the demon stared at him with anticipation. His son was a smart kid, borderline genius but some things needed to be explained to him. And Youichi was not one to lie to his son.

"Depends on what you want to know fucking chibi."

His son stared at him dumbfounded, and then his son smiled. Youichi should have known better. He would have to get used to sleeping at the couch for a long while. But he'd be damned if he'd tell his own flesh and blood of some random useless explanation of where babies come from. His son was not going to grow up with stupid thinking.

"They came from pregnant women fucking chibi."

"Why do women get pregnant? Do men get pregnant otosan?"

"Nope, men don't get pregnant. Remember this chibi, there comes a time that a woman can physically bare children. And in order to do that, she needs a man. When the time is right and both man and woman are ready for such responsibilities then they make a baby."

"It sounds like an experiment otosan"

Youichi blinked in amusement. He never saw it that way but his son got a point. If you take time to comprehend about it, it is an experiment with all of that possible genetic combination and what not. Not to mention the different positions one can do.

"It is fucking chibi."

* * *

 **When life throws you an update, you write a review. Kekeke**


	32. Color

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: I was thinking of editing the previous chapter, what are you're thoughts?**

 **OoOoOo**

"I can fucking see the green in your eyes." Hiruma whispered into Mamori's ears which caused the later to blush resembling a cherry.

They were at a small gathering of the former Deimon Devilbats. He was sitting or squating beside her at that long table. His lips still lingering at her ears. She could feel him grin that toothy grin of his and made her wanting him to bite her on the earlobe. The thought in itself made her blush even more along with the raised eyebrow Musashi was sporting right across the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hiruma-kun." Mamori whipped her head to look at the man as she feigned innocence of such accusation. Her blushing got worse as she realized her mistake.

"Are you two going to kiss or what?" Suzuna-chan half shouted. Bringing both the former team manager and the quarterback into the room. Sena luckily covered his girlfriend's mouth to not spite any more into the flame.

Hiruma should have pointed a gun at Suzuna or maybe laughed maniacally at the absurd skate loving freak cheerleader but instead he ignited a flame that was long overdue. He kissed Mamori. By doing so, not only did he made the annoying skates to fucking shut up but also make his fucking manager blush dangerously. Because no one was supposed to blush that far.

Mamori should have resisted or pushed Hiruma away. She should have done something to at least salvage whatever remaining dignity she had left for the day. After what she did at an interview before stepping a foot at the restaurant, it wasn't all that big anyway. But for whatever reason that she just couldn't quite grasp at the moment, she responded at his sudden action. Leaving her burning with something that was not easy to extinguish.

"Happy now fucking skates?" No one responded. No one needed to respond. All members of the deimon devilbats knew that it was a sign of a death wish if words left their mouth. Without waiting for anyone to enable some logical reasoning to flow into their heads, Hiruma got up from his place and dragged Mamori along with him.

"What was that for?" They were walking side by side now into what appears to be towards her neighborhood. They didn't discuss where they were headed yet somehow their feet led them into this. A great metaphor into their relationship.

"You're fucking eyes were just fucking begging me to kiss you." Hiruma replied nonchanlantly. His hands were on his pockets. And the popping of his gum was poking needles into her.

"I WAS NOT!" she shouted, halting. A loud shriek of a cat was heard and barking followed by a house turning the lights on. She should have felt sorry for disturbing such household at a late time but her manners where also thrown away to places of unknown coordinates.

"Kekeke, couldn't have fooled me fucking manager." He didn't bother halting or looking back at her. He was always on the move, always calculating the best coarse of action. Always one step ahead or maybe even more.

"I already fucking told you manager I can see the green in your eyes."


	33. Red

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: You have to read this!**

 **The Italics are Hiruma's imagination/daydreams. That is all.**

 **TheWonderfulShoe: What does green usually represent? I would have continued writing chapters that are amusing but I had to expressed my frustrations through my writing so yeah.**

* * *

All he could see was red. Red that punctuates every betrayal and resentment he had felt. He was not usually like this. Most often he see the world as white, so full of brightness and wilderness that it makes him gag. Sometimes its blue, like when he feels like cooperating which was a rare thing. Black when everyone in his way couldn't even bat an eye to be human. And then there's red. The color that was the most rare of all. He is a madman but he is never easy to anger. Irritate yes, but anger was another type of story.

Red was when he's angry at you for a real reason. Reasons that he would never dare tell. Reasons he would keep in his mind to remember for a lifetime. Like his blackmail notebook which was closer and safer.

But red was one of the colors he never thought would be directed to her. She was the goody two shoes after all. The single one who he genuinely believed could never do any harm. She always appeased him even if he would not admit it. Yet now, it was nothing but bloody and gruesome red.

He had waited for her at her house. Inside her own private room like a creepy stalker lurking at the shadows of the night. Waiting patiently at the comfort of the darkness with nothing but red in his eyes. It made him wonder what he might do, what he was capable of doing.

She was the prey and he was the hunter. He would likely attack her, rip her into shreds. Gnaw at whatever he can just to satisfy the redness and impending blackness that was overpowering in him.

He looked at the wall clock. There was still time so he laid down at the bed and closed his eyes.

 _He felt her crawling beside him. Kissing every nook and cranny of his long neck. She rested her head by his right shoulder and took in his scent. She whispered words to him, assurance of her undying love for him. She would never in a million years leave him. So there was no reason to see red._

 _For a moment, he smiled like a kid in a sugar rush. And in another second, he was already on top of her. Doing whatever it is that he desperately deserved._

"Hiruma, what are you doing here?!" his wild imagination halted as the burning light entered the small gaps of his still closed eyes. He automatically opened them and red overtook him again.

 _"I missed you, where have you been?" She encircled her hands around his neck bringing their faces closer._

"Where the hell were you fucking manager?"

"I asked the question first. Why are you lying on my bed?" she was getting irritated. He didn't have to see her to know that her hands were on his hips.

 _"You belong in my bed." She led him to her bed. Seductively touching the places she knew was sensitive. And he didn't hide the moans that were escaping his mouth._

"Where the hell were you!?"

"You're not my...ehhhp!" Mamori jumped with fright as he slammed both his hands at the door behind her. Leaving her in between like a trapped animal in a cage.

 _"I'm sorry it won't happen again." She closed the gap between them and longingly devoured his lips._

"I'll ask for the last time fucking manager, WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?" His eyes were blazing. His teeth was gritted. His fist was clenched. And his horns were on display. For Mamori, he had never looked so terrifying. But she wouldn't back down now.

"I don't have to tell you anything Hiruma. I am nothing to you but a slave."

 _"Don't be mad, I'm here now. I love you." She whispered into his ears. She always knew the right words to say._

His hands were inching to grab thay exposed neck of hers. He wanted to strangle her. He wanted to remind her why he was called the demon. He was a violent man, but never had it ever crossed his mind to be physical. It was the red that was clouding his judgement.

"Go home Hiruma. Take a nice long bath and think."

 _"Let's take a bath together." Her cheeks were burning when she suggested that. But she promised him she won't be too much of a stick in the mud. And besides she love him too much._

He didn't move.

"You can't possibly act like this every single time I go out on a date."

 _"We should go out on a date." She held his hand as they walked side by side. Her fanboys were flaming with jealousy but can't do anything about it._

"Do you really want to add more fucking idiots of your fanboy to my special brand of hell fucking Anezaki?"

"What more do you want from me?"

 _"I'll gladly give you everything." He was on top of her. Both were only on their underwear. He smirked, tonight she would be his and his alone._

Hiruma took a step back. What did he want? Of course he knew what he wants. He wanted his fantasies to be real. He wanted to know that it was possible for him to be an inkling of a human. He wanted her. Because his line of reality and fantasies were straining. And it was getting harder ever day to put two apart from each other.

"You're mine Anezaki and you'll always be. Keep that in your fucking head."

"I will never be yours Hiruma."

Yes, in reality she didn't fell for him. IN reality he was the one who fell for her. She was seeing other people. Entertaining the possibility of someone else sweeping her off her feet while he watched at the corner left to his daydreams.

In his dreams, she was his. He kept on wooing her and finally she fell for him. They were together. Making those happy memories. Making sweet sweet love in every chance they had.

"If not me, then no one will Anezaki."

He disappeared into the night, out the window of her room.


	34. Phone Call

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.** **.**

Mamori stared hauntingly at the body in front of her. Her knees felt gooey and she just wanted nothing but to sit down or crumple at the floor. She was feeling weak and in wreck. She closed her eyes for a moment and slowly forced herself to nod at the young staff who was waiting for her affirmation.

The young staff nodded in an understanding response. He looked at her then headed outside to give her time.

Mamori blinked in fast successive motion as she was left alone at the cold steel lifeless room. She tried to recall at what had happened to her all day.

It started out as any other day. She went to her job in the kindergarten. Talked with her friends and colleagues. She rode the train back home. Everything was as per usual until that phone call. When she saw the caller ID she can't help herself but smile. After all it had been 3 days since he last called her. He was on his out of the blue dissappearance antics so it was only natural that she was missing him even in the slightest.

At first she tried to masked her true feelings with a tone of annoyance but when it was a different voice that come out from the other line. Every little act and facade she had cooked up under her sleeve dissipated into oblivion.

"Mam we need you to come down here in the Tokyo General Hospital." That was all they said but she knew in the pits of her being that something was very wrong.

She came to the hospital right away. She didn't even had the time to contact anyone to accompany her in her haste. At the hospital, she went directly to the information desk which told her to wait for the staff. As she waited, she distracted herself with the people that passed her by. It took about more or less 5 minutes before the staff ushered her to the basement of the said building.

Her stomach was doing some knot that kept on tightening as her subconscious made a conclusion. When she had read the signage of the room she was supposed to enter, she almost vomitted.

'MORGUE'

So here she was standing inside the morgue, staring at the lifeless body of the one and only Hiruma Youichi. She just stared at him intently as if daring him, calling his bluff. This had got to be a sick joke. There was no way.

"Youichi" she barely whispered and ran a finger along his left cheek. She closed her eyes as all the water drained from the said organ. There was just no way. But then even if he was a good actor he couldn't fake the extreme coldness, the no breathing,the rigor mortis.

"Youichi baka! Baka, baka, baka!" she kept on shouting on top of her lungs. What right does he have for leaving them with nothing? What right does he have to disappear and never return? Why? Why? Why can't she cry eventhough she knew she wanted to?

He looked so peaceful though. As if he was not the famous demon they knew him to be. And her heart ache the more. The man who made a complete roller coaster of their life was reduced into nothing but memory.

"Baka" she finally broke down with the heavy storm from inside her heart


	35. In One Condition

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

A/N: I have plenty of time now but somehow I just can't seem to write properly for Uphold so I had to get myself in the HiruMamo game and give myself a push.

TheWonderfulShoe: Thank You for still reviewing. It's good to know that someone is still enthusiastic in reading my fics. Hehehe

OoOoOo

There was a moment of complete and uttered silence. Mamori could feel the path her sweat had travelled upon her face. Her friends couldn't be serious. Somehow the weight of the world came crashing down on her shoulders. And the room had become even more humid.

"Come on Mamori-chan this is the only gift I'd ask from you. That's my wedding day after all." All of her present friends nodded enthusiastically. Ahhh, how can she say no to the future bride.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee that he'll come."

Mamori kept on fidgeting as she stood there being scrutinized by the famous bleach blonde demon. She knew the moment her words left her mouth that she was screwed beyond her control. But it came flying out of her grasp like a cricket jumping away from a frog. He was silently mocking her with the way he sat at his favorite spot of the clubroom. Lamenting the agonizing and torturous task of asking him to be her plus one on her friend's wedding. She should have just said no. After all there was no truth with the undying rumors that had spread and continued to spread like wild fire that Hiruma and Mamori were actually dating.

"What is it to me?"

"You could at least be a decent human once in awhile."

"Kekeke, like I fucking care."

"The bride just wanted to meet you. Apparently she wanted to know who I'm dating." She can't help but roll her eyes.

"Hmmmph, I didn't know we were fucking dating. If I had I would have stopped wasting my money on all those girls." Mamori didn't even feigned innocence or shock at his statement. She knew there was no truth in that, he just wanted to mock her.

"Baka!" but it didn't mean she would not comment.

"Kekeke, I'd go in one condition" Mamori listened intently, her eyes glued to the man in front of her.

"I'm listening Youichi"

"I get to sleep with you"

"WHAT??!!" she slammed her hands at the table. He didn't even flinch.

"You heard me."

"Why would I?"

"You're the one who's fucking asking me a favor. That's my fucking condition."

"NO!" she crossed her arms now. Her temper rising and smokes were starting to come out of her ears and nose.

"Kekeke, your choice fucking Mamori."

"BAKA!" she walked out of the clubroom.

"Kekeke"


	36. Love

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: Honestly I can relate to Hiruma better than any other character of Eyeshield 21.**

 **TheWonderfulShoe** : Hahaha, that's why I like his character the most.

 **ValMSEnriquez** : Me too.

 **crecentomoon** : I'm a bit annoyed myself but fine most days. I'd like to feel sorry about Hiruma dying but you know me hahaha. And maybe she would say yes, in part 2 perhaps?

 **Guest** : Yet another short chapter from me. Mainly because I'm typing on my phone because my laptop is dead or dying. About your request what is Hiruma assuring her parents for? Or do you want it to be a surprise from me?

 **Sho:** Oh welcome back to the land of HiruMamo fandom.

OoOoOo

"You might not realize it but you love her." That was what Musashi muttered under his slurred speech before Hiruma left the said man to rot in that bar. His left eye was twitching from annoyance. What a fucking idiotic and completely baseless conclusion. Him love her? To even think that he was able to love. Yeah right.

But the thought nagged at him even as he came face to face with the subject of such idea. And it annoyed him even more to a level he didn't know he could possess.

It didn't happen immediately but one day as he was barking some orders to her, he was awestrucked. The fucking old man was right. And he hated the older man and the fucking Anezaki even more. So he allowed himself to think about this new development for an hour or two maybe maximum of three hours.

He was Hiruma Youichi, he didn't love. He never do love. Love was an emotion that he deemed useless. It only fogged up the brain. It can make you do things that were not logically and statistically significant.

No, he would never love. Not ever. He had learned to kill his emotions once, he could do it again. It wasn't that hard now that he had less emotional baggage to deal with. If he'd let himself slip up even a tiny bit, he'd come spiraling down into the boy he was once. And he would rather pull that trigger before downgrading into such ridiculous person.

Most people would kill to have emotional connections but not him. He would kill those who'd have emotional connections with him. He had been on that road once. Loving someone unconditionally then one day they dissappoint you, hurt you and break you. They would do just about everything to kill you inside. Until one day you'd realize for yourself that you had enough. And then you'd actually developed this immunity with all their shit. You'd become numb into your core. The cold and icy heart replacing what was once lively and warm.

There was no need for love or any other fucking useless emotions. With emotions, drama always comes along. And he didn't have the mental capacity to tolerate such things. It was fucking draining and time consuming. Time that he didn't possess. Time that if wasted could never be acquired back.

He was Hiruma Youichi and no, he never love.


	37. 1679

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: Took me awhile but here it is. A request from** **a guest. Hope you like it. It warms my heart that you're teasing Hiruma of his denial. Hahaha. Thanks for all the great reviews.**

It took her exactly 1679 days to realize that she was already addicted. From the most obvious things to the finest details concerning her new addiction, she had memorized with precision and clarity. It was just too overwhelming for her at times. All those consumed brain power could have been used efficiently with other stuff. For instance, it could have been dedicated to her lessons or math formulas, analyzing games, practicing social trends. Yet her brain decided to dedicate its capacity on a person who honestly couldn't careless. Her new addiction, Hiruma Youichi.

It could have been a humorless joke from the pits of hell or a really ironic compensation from the highest of heaven. Whatever it was, she couldn't fully grasp as to why. If it was a logical addiction she could have easily shut it down. Yet she know it was an addiction far far worse. And an addiction like this was something she would not let go.

"I want you to marry me Hiruma Youichi" Mamori stated out of nowhere. Seriously out of nowhere since he wasn't even her boyfriend. And she just arrived at Saikyoudai campus and into his department to hand him the necessary papers for Amefuto.

"What the f*ck?" He asked in dumb confusion not even bothering on receiving the important papers. Meddlers can't help but stare at the two as an early loud curse sprang out of the demon.

"You heard me. I want you to marry me." She wiggle the paper to let the said material gather even a slight attention. It was after all heavy.

"Why in the f*cking world would I do that?" he finally took the papers. The meddlers still staring and gossipping around them.

"Honestly, why wouldn't you? I'm the only woman you can tolerate and I'm the only one who can tolerate you."

"Fucking caused yourself a brain damage with all your creampuffs didn't you?" He replied smugly to spite her. He couldn't understand where the idea came from. It was so fucking ambigious.

"Aside from the marital benefits, you'll have a lifetime slave/ manager."

"Both arguments can be paid easily damn manager. Give me more beneficial reasons and I might think about it." He was about to walk away and the crowd was eager to disperse when she stopped him by his wrist.

"Seriously Hiruma, my market value is far more superior to any whore you can get." She took a step into his space, tiptoed and whispered into his ear.

"You'll never get a second offer from me." She left him awestruck with a wide smirk across her face.

It took him exactly 247 days, 13 hrs, 57 minutes, 02 seconds and counting to take her up on her offer of marriage. Quite honestly, he was doubting his response to such transaction. She was spiting him, no doubt about that. If it was another person, he wouldn't even careless about tradition and all that bullshit. But it was her only condition to an offer she gave, so he had no choice.

He was sitting at the Anezaki household's couch for the 1516 times since they've become acquainted. But this one time is different. This time, they weren't sprawled out like some nerd among piles and piles of papers and what not. This time, he was face to face, eye to eye with her parents. Not like he was intimidated or anything, he does the intimidation. It was sort of one of those situation he did not anticipate himself to be in.

"Why?"

"Why fucking not?" Of course there was no Mamori to kick his shin into pieces of sharp bones and calcium dust. It was a wise decision on his part to avoid such presence.

"Why would any respectable sane parents give their only child to a man such as you?"

He let out a low snicker of annoyance. He should have expected this much biting from them. He chewed more harshly at the gum in his mouth, formulating answers to the spoken question.

"Because she choosed me. And besides she can pretty much beat the sh*t out of me if I f*cking go out of line." Mamori's father looked like he was about to say more but his wife put a hand on his which made the man closed his mouth.

"We'll give you our blessing in one condition Hiruma-san."

OoOoOo

Mamori was handing Hiruma yet another strategy early in the morning. She was per usual carrying a ton of other things besides the said item while Hiruma had nothing but the various hidden weapon in his person.

She handed him the papers quite hastily as she was running a little bit late from her first class. His department was just too far from hers. She just couldn't understand why he was so against meeting in between. He was irritating that way.

He received the papers and grinned. They soon parted ways without even talking. Hiruma's hands were on his pocket when he felt something foreign. His smile widened.

"F*cking manajerk!" he shouted and turned around. She turned around too. All of a sudden, something was being thrown like a football towards a very inexperience receiver. As she caught the thing, her other things fell.

"A ring?" she questioned meekly.

"Kekeke better hurry up sh*tty fiancee else you're going to be late. Kekeke" He laughed maniacally as he walked deeper into his department.

"Fiancee huh? I kind of like that." She smiled.


End file.
